A Rose Is A Rose
by MiChElLe05
Summary: Two men. One Woman. That could only mean one thing. Trouble. OC/Batista/Orton, Cena, Triple H.
1. Chapter 1

_Don't ask me why I started another story. I just did. lol. It's an idea that's be brewing in my head. So, I hope the first chapter is a good start and that all of you who do read it, enjoy it! Don't forget to review! Let me know what you're thinking!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Summer was here. That meant that her guests would be arriving soon. Rose Aguilar was stressed about this time every year to get things tidied up for her summer guests. Being that she was the next in line on the family tree, she had been passed down the family inn. Rose Garden Inn to be exact. She was only a young twenty three year old, but that didn't matter much when you saw how much time and effort she put into the family business. Her mother says it's been with the family for years even before her grandparents were born. Meaning, it had to go back some time. So, that only meant more pressure for her to keep it up, but she always did enjoy the pressure, in fact she loved it. Smiling at that, Rose went back to what she was doing and that was cleaning the kitchen.

"Rose, my baby. How are we today?" Her mother walked in gracing her with a kiss and hug.

Rose sighed. "I'm doing good. Just getting everything done before the guests come in today."

Christina smiled at her daughter. She could sense the uneasiness in her daughter's voice but decided not to point it out. She always hated when you did. Even though she would like her daughter to be more on the social side, she just told herself to enjoy the fact that Rose was who she was. And that was a beautiful, confident, young woman. Stubborn sometimes, that she decided had come from her father, but noted that she could be at times, the same exact way.

"You need any help? I'd be happy to." Christina offered as she watched her daughter pace the floors with cleaning supplies in hand.

Rose turned and smiled at the small gesture. "That'd be nice. I've got practically everything done down here. The beds need to be made and clean towels put into the bathrooms."

"I'm on it." She replied before heading up the stairs.

Rose watched until she was out of sight to let out a sigh of relief. She was thankful for her mother. Very thankful. She herself, along with her father had run this place for a good eighteen years. Rose had been born and raised in this place. She had great memories here. Both good and bad ones. Putting the supplies back under the cabinet, Rose found herself looking out into the ocean that was her own special scenery. Lucky is what she always told herself she was. And that always became fact when she stared out into the deep blue water. The inn had been empty for the winter, a few visits in the spring but nothing major. She couldn't have wanted summer to come any faster. She wanted the houseguests. She needed them to keep her busy. She hated doing nothing.

"Okay, everything is all set Rose." Her mother called out as she came back down.

Rose turned herself away from the window. "Thanks mom. I really do appreciate it." She watched as her mother took a step towards her.

"No need. I'm your mother. It's my duty to be here when you need me." She sweetly smiled as she touched a hand to Rose's cheek.

Rose returned the smile as she placed her hand over her mother's. "The guests should be arriving anytime. I still need to go get cleaned up." She spoke while gazing down at the old night shirt and nearly battered sweats.

Christina let out a little chuckle following her daughter's gaze. "Definitely not a professional kind of look. Go and get cleaned up. I'll be here if they arrive." She assured her daughter.

Rose decided to ignore her mother's first comment. "Thanks again. I'll try to make it quick." She squeezed her mother's hand before heading off to her room to go get ready.

Christina playfully rolled her eyes as she did a quick overview of the downstairs making sure it'd be to the liking of the arriving guests.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Couldn't we have gotten a beach house or something?" Randy Orton wined from the backseat of Dave's Escalade.

"Would you shut up already about that. If we had the funds to get one, we would've." Dave shot back from where he sat behind the wheel.

Randy pouted as he looked at Dave through the mirror. "You can afford a thirty thousand dollar SUV but can't spruce up some change for a beach house." He mumbled under his breath receiving a cold glare from the driver.

"Dude. Are you trying to get yourself killed or what?" John Cena piped in from the seat beside him.

Randy just snickered as he folded his arms and stared aimlessly out the window. This wasn't his idea of a summer vacation. Staying at some cheap Inn. The owner was probably older than his grandmother. Definitely not a way to pick up hot chicks. He had cursed himself many times during the trip for coming but it was either this or spending a boring ass time over at his sister's place. Not that he'd ever tell her such a thing. Plus he got to spend some time with his three best buddies. Which he pointed out that one was out like a night, up in the passenger seat, snoring like a mad man.

"He's been asleep the whole damn time. I'm starting to think that's all he does." Randy replied as he stuck his head to get a peek.

Dave rolled his eyes. "Other then partying? Yeah, I'd say that's about it." He took a quick glance at Paul as he continued to sleep.

Dave shook his head as he continued to drive. He cursed himself when he noticed that he'd taken a wrong turn. He ignored the questions from the backseat. Dave Bautista wasn't a patient person. His friends could attest to that. They'd been planning this trip since December and even though he'd thought about turning back many times during the trip he knew that this was what they all needed. A nice vacation, no responsibilities to tend to. Specifically for him was his ex-girlfriend Laura. Even though he'd explained to her over and over that they were not together anymore and never would be again but nothing ever seemed to get through to her. As to the reason why…he had no idea. She had been the one to cheat on him after all. Being close to thirty he thought he'd been done with this foolish relationships in high school. Boy was he wrong.

"We almost there yet? Legs are cramping up back here." John frowned at the little room he had between himself and the passenger seat.

Dave didn't answer as he pulled up to their destination. Rose Garden Inn. He laughed to himself. Sounded like a place for an old married couple not for four grown men who all they wanted to do was party. Well, three. He wasn't much of a party doer. A few here and there but he was man who liked to keep to himself. How he made friends with these three crazy men was beyond him. But for the fact that they all grew up together gave him his answer right there.

"Thank god." John let out a sigh of relief as jumped out of the back seat.

John stretched as he took in the ocean breeze. He'd much of preferred a beach house to this along with Randy but it'd do. He was just thankful to be away from home. Away from his nagging mom. He loved her with all his heart but he could do without the daily phone calls for a month or so. She'd call him on his cell, that he knew. But also knew he could pretend not to be around or just accidentally have it off. It sounded cruel. He was cruel for thinking such a thing. But knew his mom could be too. Shaking that off he waited for the other guys to get out of the car so they could grab their stuff and head inside.

"The beast has awakened." Randy announced as he saw Paul slowly get out of the car. Still half-asleep.

Paul just gave his friend a lazy sarcastic grin. "Shut it Orton. Don't think I didn't hear the many comments coming from the backseat."

Randy quickly pointed a finger at John. "It was him. I'd never do such a thing." He lied.

John scrunched his eyebrows at him as he rolled his suitcase out of from the back. "You never were good at lying. No need to defend myself."

Randy mocked his friend as he waited for Dave and Paul to grab their things before slamming the door closed…in which he received a glare from the owner of the SUV. Shrugging it off he followed the three other men towards the Inn.

It wasn't small. It wasn't big either. But, it did look like a comfy place to stay. Dave pointed out as he studied the building in which they'd be staying at. Nice little garden in front. He really saw no point seeing as it was out on a beach but thought it was a nice touch anyways. Obviously they were all Roses. Red ones, white ones, and other colors he would have never thought of for a rose. He turned to see John and Randy arguing about something and Paul lagging behind them. Dave could swear that man had his eyes closed as he walked.

"Oh, you have arrived. Welcome to the Rose Garden Inn." Christina greeted as she held the door open for the four men. Quite attractive young men to point out. Not your particular guests for this kind of place and by the face on one not exactly what he had in mind for his summer vacation.

"I'm Christina Aguilar. This Inn has been in my family for generations now. We take pride in it and so I hope you four enjoy your stay and if you need anything…" She was cut off when Rose showed up at her side.

"If you need anything, you ask me. I'm Rose Aguilar. Christina here is my mother. I've just recently taken over the place…as to why I can't seem to get her out." She smiled as her mother sent her a crooked look.

"Point taken. Though I thought otherwise." Christina replied grimly.

Rose just shook her head before turning her attention back to the guests. Four guys. Intimidating. But putting on the best smile she could she ushered them upstairs to show them to their rooms. There were only four rooms to give out so that meant she'd be stuck with men for the summer. She frowned at the thought but knew she'd just have to be professional about it.

"Like I said. If any of you need anything, just let me know and I'll be happy to get it for you. I'll be downstairs if need arises." She smiled at the four large men grouped up in the small hallway before treading back down the stairs.

"I wonder if those needs included her in them. I'd please her any day." Randy watched as he friends just rolled their eyes and went to their assigned rooms. "What? What did I say?" He asked. Receiving no answers he retreated to his own room.

Dave had taken the room at the end of the hallway. He opened the curtains to revile a breathtaking view of the beach. When you opened the window you could hear the sounds of the waves and people playing in them. Awesome. He grinned as he threw his suitcases on the freshly made bed. Deciding he wasn't up for it, he put off the unpacking until later on tonight. He went to disturb his friends but noticed all of their doors had been shut. Paul was probably sprawled across the bed. John was either listening to his ipod or talking to his mom. Randy. Good old Randy was probably sulking in his own misery. Dave had to laugh at the thought.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"You need something?" Rose quickly asked when he made his way down the stairs.

"Oh no, everything's good. Just didn't feel like unpacking." He gave her a grin. That she had to point out probably made all the women melt. Not including herself, that is.

"I could do it for you, if you'd like." She offered as she followed him into the kitchen.

Dave took a seat at the table. "Nice of you to offer. But it's a mess in there. Can't organize worth crap." He added a chuckle at the end.

Rose just smiled. "Get you something to eat then?" She asked grabbing her apron.

Dave just stared. Cute. She wasn't usually the type he went for but, then again maybe that was his mistake. She was average height. Slim but still had meat on her kind of figure. Black hair that was up and long enough to put in a clip. Tanned skin that brought those brown eyes of hers. Not his usual type. But indeed cute.

"Ah, not right now. I'll wait for dinner." He answered as she just nodded her head and threw her apron over the counter.

They stayed in silence for quite some time before one of them spoke. "Your mom? She leave already?" Dave asked as the woman's eyes flicked over to him.

"Oh yeah. She had a lunch date with my father. She'll be back tomorrow though." He said already. Was that telling her she wasn't being a good hostess? God, she worried too much.

Dave saw the look that crossed her face. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that." He apologized.

Rose shook her head and smiled. "I know. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just worrying myself. It's really my first time _by myself_. Without someone here to follow and watch my every move." She explained taking the seat across from him. Adding a long frustrated sigh.

Dave reassured her as he reached over and patted her hand. "You'll be fine. You can kick us out at anytime if we get to be too much. I can see how four men being your guests can be intimidating."

Rose ignored the chill she got when he touched her. "And you'd think it'd be just the opposite. Men, don't require as much tending to as woman do. I guess I should be glad that you guys won't have me making a four star type dinner."

Dave pretended to frown at the comment. "Hey, us men like to have it fancy too. Although what I consider four star is a good sandwich and an ice cold beer."

Rose couldn't help but laugh. "I guess I got some stalking up to do then." She said as she got up from her chair and tucked it in. "On that note. I do need to head out to the store."

"You mind company?" He asked as followed her around the table.

"I…ah…what about your friends?" She stuttered her words hoping he hadn't noticed.

Dave smiled at the hesitance in her voice. "If you don't want me to go, just say so."

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not making a good first impression am I?"

Dave shrugged his shoulders before rising up from his seat. "I'll just take that as an invitation to go along."

Rose told herself to stay quiet before embarrassing herself anymore. "Let me just get the keys to lock up."

Dave waited until she met him at the front door. Stepping out first so she could lock it up. She gave him a quick smile before walking ahead of him to her car.

"You get by well." He noted when he saw the mustang convertible she was getting into. A nice midnight blue. Top down. Certainly a car made for living on the beach.

"You too." She noted as well spotting the black escalade parked next to her.

Dave gave a slight nod as he got in the passenger seat. "I get by."

Rose just quirked an eyebrow. "Seatbelt on?"

Dave turned to her. He went to say something but that look on her face told him otherwise. Slipping on his seatbelt he watched as she slipped a pair of sunglasses to shade her eyes from the bright sun. He did the same as he brought his down from where they rested on his head.

"And we're off." She spoke before she backed the car out and sped off.

Dave turned to glance at her. He saw her smile at his glance. "I may be a woman. But a woman who loves speed."

Dave couldn't help but admire that. He didn't know why but that somehow made her more attractive in his eyes. He shook that thought off quickly turning his attention to enjoy the nice view of the town and the ocean that surrounded it.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thankies so much to you who reviewed the first chapter! I didn't know how this story was going to play with the readers so I'm glad those who read enjoyed it! Keep the reviews coming and here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!_

**X-x-x-X**

"So how is everything?" Rose asked referring to the chicken she'd cooked for dinner.

They all smiled and nodded their heads. "Everything's great Rose. It hit the spot." Dave was the first to compliment.

"Yeah. Though you don't really look like the type who can cook up a meal." John spoke next.

Rose gave a thin smile. "I'm glad you all enjoyed it. And you can thank my mom for the cooking skills." She rose up to take the dirty dishes to the sink.

"I can help you out." Dave offered as he stood up.

Rose waved a hand at him. "Sit. You're the guest." She ordered him by giving him a stern look.

"So Rose. A pretty lady like you have a boyfriend?" Randy asked as she came around him to grab his plate.

Rose let out a small chuckle. "No. No boyfriend."

Dave shook his head. Of course leave it to Randy to ask such a question. And during dinner. "And probably not looking for one. Especially not your type."

Randy quirked an eyebrow at his friend. "You're just jealous I'm bold enough to ask her."

Dave laughed. About to open his mouth but was cut short. "Don't even say anything Dave. It'd please the boy too much." Paul speaking his first words at the table.

"Was anyone talking to you Levesque?" Randy scowled.

Paul just rolled his eyes and decided to ignore the question. "So, what's up for tonight?" He asked as his eyes drifted around the table.

"I'm staying put. Drive took a lot out of me." Dave piped as he took a drink of the beer that he and Rose had picked up earlier that day from the grocery store.

Randy waved a hand at his friend. "You never want to go out. It's not like you drove cross country."

Dave flicked his eyes over at Randy as he set his beer down on the table. "Shut it Orton. I really don't have a lot of patience for you at the moment."

Rose smiled to herself as she loaded the last plate into the dishwasher. She knew she wouldn't be without entertainment for the summer. And that was fine with her seeing as the majority of the guests were older, married, or just plain boring. Although the two men arguing did sound somewhat of an old married couple. She couldn't help but laugh at that one.

The men turned their heads at her laughter. "Something funny?" John asked turning in his chair.

Rose turned to the question. She didn't think they had heard. She could feel her cheeks blush. How come she always managed to embarrass herself in front of the male spices.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking to myself. I wasn't laughing at you guys." She explained as she closed the dishwasher door with her foot.

The men just stayed quiet. She rolled her eyes at herself. Great. Now they think I'm crazy. A woman who talks to herself. So…too freaking embarrassing.

"Um…there's a club right as you get into town. Anyone who lives here or visits here in California has to go to it." She just stood there once again as their heads turned towards her.

"That settles it then. Thanks Rose. What's the name?" Paul asked.

Rose put a finger up. "Hold on a second." The men watched as she grabbed her purse and dug through it. "Oh yes. Tropics. That's the name. Mind was blank for a second there." She finished as she held the card out to Paul.

Paul smiled as he took it. "Thanks. Well, boys we better go get ready. Dave, you sure you don't want to come along?" He questioned Dave as he got up from his chair.

Dave shook his head. "I'm sure. You three have fun."

Paul just nodded his head as he patted his friend's back. "Thanks again Rose. Dinner was awesome. Can't wait to see what's on the menu for tomorrow."

Rose just smiled. "Yes, we'll see." The other two thanked her also. Randy went a bit farther by giving her kiss on the cheek. Making sure to wink at Dave before he left upstairs.

"You two are the closest. I can tell." Rose smiled as she the clicked the dishwasher on.

Dave rolled his eyes at the comment. "The kid gets on all my last nerve but I'd do anything for him."

"Sweet. If you don't mind me asking, what do you four do for a living?" She asked taking the seat across from him once again.

"Mind if I get another beer?…" At the shake of her head he got up from his seat. "Paul's a weight trainer…John's in the process of getting his bachelors degree, he wants to be a history teacher…Randy and I work at a club, me working as a bouncer, him working as a bartender." He took back his seat as he clicked the cap of the beer easily with his hand.

Damn he's strong. Rose shook the thought off. "John? He doesn't seem like the type to be standing up there in front of the classroom. Even though I do think that's awesome. My sister is one. History Teacher that is."

Dave fiddled with the bottle cap. "No. No, he doesn't. But once you get him started on it, you can't stop him. Loves kids. Doesn't want any but still loves them." He smiled when he looked over at her. "Sister? You didn't mention that earlier."

"Yeah. She lives in Texas now. It was her dream job. Seeing as to why I was next in line to take over the family business. Haven't seen her since last Christmas. Busy girl." She added a chuckle at the end.

"She married? Engaged?" Dave couldn't help but laugh at the look that spread across her face.

"No to both. But, I'd think you'd have to meet her before you decide anything. No woman likes to rush into things." She quirked an eyebrow at the laugh that escaped his mouth.

"I don't move that fast. I was asking for John. Both history teachers. What could be more perfect?"

Rose didn't know if it was a sigh of relief but let it out anyways. "You scared me there for a minute. I'd agree with you but I think her boyfriend would agree with that too much."

Dave frowned. "You said…" She cut him off.

"I said she wasn't married or engaged. You didn't say anything about a boyfriend." She pointed out as she leaned back in her chair.

Smart. Smart and cute. "Okay. Whatever. You got me there." He replied as he gave her a narrow look.

Rose smirked. "Where'd you come from?"

"Excuse me?" Dave questioned.

Rose laughed. "Like were are you from? State, city? You do come from one don't you?" She asked sarcastically.

Dave pointed his finger at her. "You're lucky you're pretty. We flew from in from Washington D.C. All grew up together in the same neighborhood."

"Pretty? Aw, shucks." She waved a hand over her face. "You're making me blush."

"I bet I could've really made you blush if I said you were beautiful." He finished before taking a long sip of his beer.

Don't blush Rose. Damn it don't blush. "I'm not blushing. It's just hot in here." She replied sending a look over at Dave.

Dave just laughed. The sounds of his friends making their way down the stairs made him turn in his chair. All three spiffed up in nice clothes. And by the smell of it. All three took a bath in their cologne.

"You boys look handsome." Rose complimented as she stood up.

"I'll let you get away with calling me a boy." Randy smiled as he walked into the kitchen. "You can come. It'd be nice to have a pretty lady at my side." He spoke wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Aren't you sweet? But I'll have to say no. Plus, I don't think you'll have any problem finding yourself a lady friend." She sweetly declined as she patted his chest.

Randy gave a slight nod. "Alright then. But you have to promise to go out at least once with us during our stay here."

Rose looked up at the ceiling. "Maybe. I have the whole summer to think about it."

Randy pouted but joined his friends that were already at the door. "Keys Dave." Paul called out.

Dave turned around quickly. "Keys? You are not taking my ride."

They all sighed in unison. "How in the hell did you think we were going to get there?" Paul asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Dave made a face as he shrugged his shoulders. "Call a cab. None of you are driving. Especially in my ride."

"I'm not going to drink." John clarified as he joined the rest back in the kitchen.

"I never said you were."

"Come on Dave. We'll take care of it. Why are you so damn protective over the thing?" Randy replied folding his arms.

Dave went and opened his mouth but shut it quickly when Rose held up a hand. "You can take mine." She offered as she grabbed them off of the key holder.

All three men glared at Dave. "Thanks Rose." Paul replied as he reached out for the keys.

Rose pulled them back for a minute. "Just because I'm more willing then Dave over there doesn't mean there won't be consequences if anything…and I mean anything happens to my pride and joy."

The four men looked at each other before Paul turned back to Rose slowly grabbing the keys from her hold. "I think we're warned." John said as Paul threw the keys at him.

"I think I love you." Rose laughed as Randy grabbed both of her hands and kissed them.

"Have fun you guys." She waved as Randy ran to catch up with the other two. She turned back to Dave when the door shut.

"You better be scared." Dave warned as he passed her to set the empty bottles on the counter.

"They've had their warning. They'll be fine." She replied shooing him away as he started to clean. "That's my job."

Dave held up his hands in defense. "Just thought I'd help."

"You're a guest. Guests don't help." She spoke as she carefully placed the bottles into a plastic bag.

"Fine. In that case, I think I'll head up to bed." Dave announced as he tucked his chair back in.

Rose turned at that. "Alright then. Good night."

"'Night Rose." He returned as he made his way over to the stairwell. "Rose?"

"Hmm?" She mumbled as she walked into the front room.

"It was nice talking to you." He smiled.

"Yeah. You too. Anytime." She replied as she watched him disappear.

Sweet guy, she thought to herself. And it doesn't help that he's quite the looker. She rolled her eyes at herself for even having a thought like that. He's a guest. A guest that's a nice, sweet, hot guy. She sighed in frustration as she stepped out into the night sky to throw away the trash.

**X-x-x-X**


	3. Chapter 3

Rose was up early in the kitchen to start on breakfast when the three who'd went out the night before stumbled inside. Walking into the sitting room she saw Randy sprawled over the couch and Paul obviously tried to make it up to his room but passed out at the stairs. John turned to her feeling a presence.

"Morning. You'll have to excuse them. Have no sense when partying." John explained as he handed her the car keys.

Rose flicked an amused smile. "And you managed to stay sober. Props to you." She laughed as she placed the keys back on the holder.

"Yeah. I'm used to it though. You're up early." He pointed out as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"I'm always up early. You want some coffee?" She asked grabbing two mugs from the cabinet.

"Yes, please. I don't know what I'd do if there was no coffee." He answered in an exaggerated sigh putting a smile on Rose's face.

"I can do without but it doesn't hurt to have it once and awhile." She replied as she set the coffee's on the table. "I don't know what you like so help yourself." She said referring to the cream and sugar.

"Thanks." He smiled grabbing the sugar. "What you got cooking? It smells good." He asked flicking his eyes over at the stove.

Rose took a sip of coffee before answering. "Pancakes, bacon, and I waited on the eggs to see what you guys like first."

"Awesome. Can you make omelets?" He asked as he looked her over his cup of coffee.

"Oh yeah. I didn't even think of that. Everything in it?" She asked already grabbing the contents out of the fridge.

John nodded his head. "Yeah. Just make the same for the rest of the guys. Plus I'm probably the only that can use my brain today." He joked looking back at his passed out friends.

Rose couldn't help but laugh. "I guess I should probably make a lot more coffee then."

"Yes, you should. John will probably drink ten cups on his own." Dave's voice rang as he came into the kitchen.

Rose returned the smile he gave her as he took seat next to John. He wore blue pajama pants and a wife beater that showed off how big his arms were. Wow. Shaking her head she turned back and went back to cooking.

"Help yourself Dave. Breakfast should be ready in a bit." She announced without turning around.

Dave quirked an eyebrow at John who poured himself a second cup of coffee. John turned to him. "What?" Dave just shook his head as he stood up. "You have a nice night taking care dumb and dumber?" He asked as he walked to where Rose stood at the stove.

"Didn't have to break up or get involved in any fights this time. Anytime that happens is a good night." John answered as he heard one of them stir.

Dave chuckled before turning to Rose. "Mugs?" He asked eyeing the cabinets.

"Oh. Right above me. I'm in your way I'll get it when I'm done." She answered as he kept her eyes on the stove.

Dave smiled at the back of her head. "It's alright I can reach." He stepped a little closer to her as he reached up to open the cabinet. Not being able to help it he took in the scent of Vanilla that rose from her hair, and a light fragrance that seeped from her skin. He ignored the fact that his stomach jumped. What man wouldn't be turned on by the scent of a woman? Grabbing a mug he made his way back to the table. It'd been to long. He needed some and badly. Perhaps the boys would be up for another night out.

Rose had let out a sigh of relief when his presence left. She had felt her stomach flutter when his body surrounded her. My gosh was she pathetic. Perhaps her mom wouldn't mind staying her a night while she went out with her friends.

"Morning beautiful." She slightly jumped as Randy placed his hands around her waist giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well, hello there. Fun night?" She turned when he showed up at her side.

"Other then the big ass headache I have right now it was alright." He answered as looked over the cooked food.

"Take an aspirin. Food is done so make yourself a plate." She frowned at the look of disgust on his face. "Don't give me that look. You need food in your system after consuming all that alcohol." She ordered forcing a plate into his hands.

"Feisty. I like." Randy smirked as he placed a few pancakes on his plate.

Rose quirked an eyebrow. "You're not subtle with anything are you?" She asked as she signaled for John and Dave to help themselves.

"Why should anyone be? You always get what you want." He answered as he followed her to the table taking the seat next to her.

Rose just 'looked' at him. "If that was so I'd be married to a millionaire and living in a million dollar home not having to work."

"Millionaire huh? I'll have to make a point to find a better job then." He smiled when she shook her head.

"You're too cute Randy." She quirked as she took a bite of her food.

Randy shrugged. "I was looking for irresistible and hot but cute will do." He said before taking a bite of his own food.

"You're failing Randy. No woman has been bold enough to ever call you cute." Dave replied as he took his seat across from the two.

"No. I once heard a woman call him nice. Now that was bold." John put in as he took his seat next to Dave.

Randy glared at the two men across from him. "Funny. Ha-Ha. You guys shouldn't be talking considering between the two of you, you have gotten any in four months."

They turned when they heard Rose chock on her coffee. She put a hand up. "I'm sorry." She apologized trying to hide the smirk that wanted to appear.

"Hey. It's only been a month for me. Dave here is the one who's gone three months without getting any. Surprised though. Considering Laura throws herself at you every time she sees you." John got a glare from Dave.

"I'm glad you all find my non-sex life amusing. And Laura? She's another story. If you were in my position you wouldn't go near her either." He pouted as he chomped down his bacon.

"Who's Laura?" Rose asked curiously.

Randy spoke up first. "Ex-girlfriend. Cheated on Dave but still thinks they'll get back together and live happily ever after. Psychotic bitch." He added at the end.

Rose couldn't help but find that amusing. She could tell Randy always looked out for Dave despite their little arguments here and there. "That bad?"

Dave shook his head. "She was a good girlfriend until I found out about the cheating. Told me I didn't pay attention to her, which was bull shit. Anyways all is forgotten, time to move on."

"Try telling that to her." John added.

Rose smiled when Dave rolled his eyes. "I know it's still morning but what are you guys planning for tonight?" Dave asked as all eyes rested on him.

Randy shook his head and put up his hand. "No going out for me tonight. I'm heading up to bed after I eat."

"Probably be the same for Paul. But I'll join you if you want to head out." John replied as he dusted off the last piece of pancake on his plate.

Dave nodded his head. "Cool. Thanks man."

Rose frowned. He had taken her idea. She possibly couldn't leave now. "You should go along Rose. God knows it's been a while since you've been out." Rose looked up to see her mom stride into the kitchen.

Rose stood up and collected everyone's plate. "Thanks mom for sharing my lack of social life." She glared at her mother as she walked into the kitchen.

"It's better then my lack of a sex life." Dave piped in. Did I just say that in front of her mother?

Both Rose and Christina just looked at him. Christina turned to her daughter. "Come on Rose. Go out and have fun. You can't use the inn as an excuse either because you know I can stay here while you're out."

"I'd rather you'd gone out with me last night but you do look like you need to have some fun." Randy replied as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Gee thanks. I look that bad?" She asked turning her head to look up at him.

Randy just smiled. "Go. Those two numb nuts will take care of you."

Rose just shook her head as everyone stared at her. "It's barely eight o' clock in the morning. I'll think about it when evening comes."

Christina just sighed at her daughter. "I saw the other one couldn't make it up to his room." She said referring to Paul.

John let out a small laugh. "Yeah. He'll be asleep all day. I'll go get him up to his room." He replied before leaving Dave at the table alone.

He watched as Christina and Dave continued to convince her. It reminded him of the countless times the boys tried to do the same thing. He wouldn't mind if she did decide to join them. Randy was right. She looked like she needed a night out. Not in a bad way though. She just looked overly tired and over worked. He knew that look too much.

"I'll buy you a drink. That's if you decide to come out with us." Dave spoke getting the threesomes attention.

Christina smiled. "See there. A nice man already offering to buy you a drink. What woman could pass that up?" She said resting her hands on her daughters' shoulders.

Rose sighed. "Fine. I'll go. Now get off my back about it. Literally." She added. Both Christina and Randy slowly took their hands off of her.

"Good. I'll probably still be asleep. So have fun. Don't meet too many men. Then again I like competition." Randy winked placing another kiss on her cheek.

Rose just rolled her eyes and smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be good." She assured.

Randy just smiled as he made his way out of the kitchen. What was she doing? Going out with two men she barely even knew. Well, of course they weren't mass murderers or anything but still. Maybe she was afraid that she just might have a good time? Shaking it off she turned to the sink to help her mother with the dishes.

**X-x-x-X**


	4. Chapter 4

The day passed by quickly. Much to Rose's dismay. It was late evening and so that meant she had to start getting ready to go out. She should've just stood her ground but no. She didn't know why she let them convince her into going but that look that Dave gave her when he offered to by her drink if she went along. She didn't know how he could be single or sexless for that matter.

"Stop it Rose. You'll have a good time." She scolded herself.

There was a knock on the door. Probably her mom she thought. Stepping out of the shower she wrapped a white towel around her before opening the door. She just about jumped out of her skin when she saw Dave standing there instead.

"Oh. I'm sorry…I…I didn't know…" Dave fumbled on his words as he took notice that there was only a towel around her body. Damn it.

Rose swallowed. Oh lord. This is beyond embarrassing. Though, at least I didn't open the door with nothing on she thought to herself. She clung to the towel feeling his eyes watching her. He really needs to stop staring at me like that.

"It's okay. Was there something that you needed?" She asked politely plastering a smile on her face.

Dave cleared his throat. "Oh no. Um. John and I were just wondering if you were still going so we wouldn't leave without you." Was he sweating?

Say no. Say you've changed your mind. "Yes of course I'm still going. It won't take long." Dumb ass.

Dave slowly curved his mouth into a smile. "Alright then. We'll be in the sitting room when you're ready."

Rose just nodded as she watched him walk away. Nice ass. Oh my lord. She quickly closed door, taking a second to lean on it as she got back her composure. Was did she need to do? Oh yeah. Get ready. Taking a deep breath she walked over to her closet.

**X-x-x-X**

"She still coming?" John asked as Dave appeared.

Dave took a seat on the couch. "Yeah. She said she won't be long." She was just really only wearing a towel wasn't she?

"What's wrong? You have blank look on your face." John pointed out as he leaned forward to study up close.

Dave backed away. "What the hell man? I'm fine. Just thinking."

John smiled as he leaned back in his chair. "She scare you or something?"

Dave scrunched his eyebrows. "No. Yeah. I don't know. I just really think I'm sexually frustrated." He scowled when John let out a laugh.

"I'm sorry man. I've never actually heard something like that come out of a man's mouth." He coughed to clear his throat. "Maybe you'll meet someone tonight. Everyone's aloud to have one night stand here and there." John spoke seriously.

Dave rolled his eyes. "I always told myself I wouldn't but desperate times call for desperate measures I guess."

John stood up and patted his friend's back. "It'll be alright man. Well, look at you." He turned his attention to Rose as she entered the room.

"What? Oh." Dave confused for a minute turned to see who John was talking to. Damn. She looked hot.

Rose embarrassed plastered a smile on her face. "Don't make me blush." She said as John twirled her around.

"You look hot." John said bluntly.

Dave stared on as Rose and John continued to talk. She wore an olive green strapless dress that ended just right about her knees. His eyes trailed down her long legs that seemed to go on forever. Heels matched the dress and made her just a couple of inches taller. She had let her hair down. It was long and dark to match her eyes, any man wouldn't mind running his hands through it. He managed a smile when her eyes found his.

"Randy would be drooling right now if he saw you." He said as he stood up.

Rose just laughed. "Would he? I've never had a man drool over me before. Maybe I should go wake him up." She joked.

"Don't give him the pleasure. Dave and I will gloat tomorrow." John replied. He arched an eyebrow at Dave who's eyes were plastered on Rose.

"We ready then?" Rose shouted as she grabbed her keys from the kitchen.

"Let's go." John answered as she came back.

The two men followed her outside. They waited for her mom to arrive and when she did she gloated over at how good her daughter looked and glad that she was finally getting out. Rose stayed quiet as she pushed her mom inside. She loved her mom but sometimes…just sometimes she managed to grab her nerves and push them.

"You better watch out John. This lady likes speed." Dave announced as he took the passenger seat.

John took his place in the back. "Let's see what you got then." He challenged Rose.

Rose just smiled as she strapped her seat belt on. "And we're off." She spoke before backing out and speeding off.

"Whoa. You weren't kidding." John stared on from the backseat as he grabbed the back of their chairs.

Rose just laughed amusingly. She had to admit she was already having fun. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Dave admiring the scenery giving her a chance to look him over. Black slacks that fit his body type perfectly. White dress shirt that still managed to show off his unbelievable muscles. He must definitely work out. And to make it worse for the ladies he kept the two top buttons open revealing a small portion of his chest. My god. Never in her life had she ever seen someone with a body like his. When he turned to her she smiled. Let's hope he didn't know I watching him.

"Isn't this the turn?" John piped in from the back.

Oh shit. "Sorry." She apologized as she made the wide turn.

Both guys just looked at her. "You ever get caught for your driving?" Dave raised an eyebrow.

Rose unfazed turned to him and shook her head. "Nope. I have a clean record. Had my license since I was sixteen."

Dave sat back amazed. "Wow. I got mine when I was eighteen and have had a countless amount of tickets."

Rose shrugged as she pulled into the parking lot. "I guess I'm just lucky then."

"Yeah. You're lucky for being a woman. An attractive at that. No man would ever be able to hand you a ticket." John replied as she parked and turned off the car.

Rose looked innocent when she spoke. "Really now? I had no such idea."

Dave and John just looked at each other and laughed as they followed her to the entrance. John and Dave started towards the end of the line but Rose stopped them.

"Dave, John. This is my good friend Mike Mizzanian. Co-owner and as you can sometimes bouncer of the club. Mike this is Dave, he too bounces at a club back home. And finally John, going to be a history teacher." Rose introduced. She had grown up with Mike. They managed ever year in school to get the same classes which made them even more insuperable. He was like the brother she never had.

All three men shook hands before Mike let them in. Finding someone to relive him Mike started a conversation with Dave about their line of work. Rose and John took upon themselves to find a table as the two men talked.

"You guys are stuck with her for the summer? Doesn't that suck for you." Mike joked as he wrapped an arm around his friend.

Rose rolled her eyes as she playfully pushed him. "Don't start with me." She warned as laughed and kissed her on top of the head.

"You know I love you. Anyways, what can I get to drink for you three tonight?" He asked he ruffled Rose's hair receiving a cold stare in return.

"Beers for us two." John pointed between him and Dave.

"And you pretty lady?" Mike asked turning back to Rose.

Rose pretended to think about it. "How about the usual. You know what I'm talking about."

Mike just looked at her and shook his head. "You'll never learn." He said before heading over to the bar.

"What's the usual?" Dave asked curiously.

Rose waved her hand. "Oh. It's just a couple of shots."

More than a couple Dave noted when Mike came back with two beers and ten shots. "For us too?" John asked just as amazed as Dave was.

Mike shook his head. "Nope. But if you want some I'll get you some."

Both men shook their heads. "Nah. We're alright for now. This is her usual?" Dave looked at Mike.

Mike just smiled and nodded his head. "You ready darling? Let's see if you can break your record."

Rose smiled devilishly. "Bring it on."

"Record?" Dave and John chorused at the same time.

Both Mike and Rose looked at them. "Eight shots in thirty seconds. Going for ten now." Rose explained.

Dave and John just flicked their eyes at each other. She possibly couldn't do it, Dave thought to himself. He could barely put down five let alone ten.

"You possibly can't do it." He shouted over the music.

Rose raised and eyebrow. "Really? Well then, I guess you just have to wait and see don't you." She challenged him with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

_Kisses and Hugs to those who have been reviewing! You guys are awesome! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! _

**X-x-x-X**

And she did it. With time to spare too. Exactly twenty five seconds on the dot. She gave Dave a victorious smile. He just stared on in amusement with a little bit of shock that a woman her size could down that kind of liquor.

"Now Dave, what were saying before?" Leaning over the table Rose had a hand over her ear to listen.

Dave just looked at Mike who shrugged his shoulders before heading back over to the bar and John, he was just as amused by the whole thing.

"Okay. I admit I was wrong." Dave conceded.

Rose leaned over more to pat his cheek. "You're forgiven. Advice for the near future…don't challenge me again because me winning will always be the outcome."

Dave watched as her hand slid off his cheek. Soft hands he pointed out. With one last smile she left the table to find a partner for the dance floor. It didn't take long either as five men swallowed her into the middle of the floor.

"Wow. That was something wasn't it?" John finally spoke up.

Dave kept his eyes on the dance floor. "Yeah. It sure was."

John followed his friend's gaze. "If you want to go dance, you can."

Dave shook his head lightly before turning to his friend. "What? Oh no. I was just watching."

John smiled. "She'll be fine dude. Her friend owns the place, he won't let anything happen to her."

Dave laughed at himself. He could never lie to his friends. "Yeah, true. I guess it's just the bouncer in me."

John returned the laugh as he stood up. "Since I can't drink anymore I'm going to mingle. You'll be fine?" He asked making sure.

Dave rolled his eyes. "Yes, daddy. I'll be fine."

John pointed a stern finger at Dave. "Watch your mouth boy."

Dave laughed as he watched John disappear into the crowd. Mingle. Isn't that what he should be doing right now? He should've just stayed back at the inn, he thought as he rubbed his temples. A guys cat calls had his head popping up.

"Oh good lord." He said out loud when he spotted Rose dancing on one of the tables. I guess ten shots had it's consequences.

One, then two men joined her and surrounded her as she danced seductively against them. Dave grimaced as he watched one of the guys slide his hands down her body as the other guy kissed her hard and hungrily. He didn't know if he was just being protective that being the bouncer in him or if it was just plain jealousy that it wasn't him up there. When he noticed one of the guys trying to reach up her dress he decided that was enough entertainment for the night.

"Excuse me." He repeated himself as he made his way through the crowd.

Much to everyone's dismay, especially the men Dave grabbed her hand to get her attention. "Rose. Come on, it's time to go!" He shouted over the music.

Rose just waved him off. "I'm having fun David. David? Hmm…I like that." She slurred getting off subject.

He tugged her hand again but this time it was one of the guys who pushed his hand away. "Get off man. She's ours." He shouted out at Dave before grabbing Rose into another kiss.

"Son of a bitch." He cursed under his breath.

Mike showed up at his side. "Just pull her off. I'll deal with those two asses."

Dave just nodded as he grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her off the table into his arms. "Hey!" The guys shouted but were given a warned look from both Dave and Mike.

"I was having fun." Rose pouted as Dave carried her out of the club.

Dave's eyes searched for the car. "Good for you. But those two guys were just getting a little too friendly."

"They liked me. Now you ruined it." She scowled as she tried to get out of his grasp.

"Don't try to fight me. You'll lose." He warned as he arms tightened around her.

"Yo, what happened?" John asked as he showed up at their side.

Dave just 'looked' at him. "Ten shots happened, along with two overly friendly men."

John made a face as they reached the car. Dave groaned in frustration when Rose wouldn't cooperate. "I'll sit in the back with her. I'm afraid she might jump out or something."

Not being able to hold it in John laughed as he watched his friend climb into the back. Getting the go ahead from Dave he backed out and started back to the inn.

"And here she was supposed to be the hostess taking care of us." John spoke up from the front seat.

Dave rolled his eyes at that and couldn't help but chuckle as Rose continued to struggle against him. "At least she's not a boring hostess."

"Ha." John piped out.

"Ouch. Son of a bitch. Stop digging your nails into my arms!" Dave exclaimed as he grabbed her wrists and held them out in front of her.

Rose groaned in defeat. "Asshole. Mother fucker. Son of a bitch. And everything else in the book." She cursed at him.

John raised his eyebrows at Dave as he watched on from the mirror. He managed to hold in his laugh this time. It'd just probably be best if he was quiet and just continued to drive.

"Well. What a language you got there Rose. I don't think your mom and dad would be too proud." Dave replied as he pulled her back towards him when she tried to move away.

"Fuck you. Oh wait I'd better not say that, you might just jump me seeing as you haven't gotten any in months." Rose spat.

Low blow. Dave took a deep breath to calm himself down. Here he was. In the back of a car fighting with the hostess where he and his friends are staying. What else did the fucking summer have in store for him?

John pretended to chock to disguise his laugh. "Shut it Cena." Dave warned. And he did.

"Look Rose. Spout off all you want. I've been in enough situations like this to know not to fight with a drunk. Especially a drunk woman." Dave said as he finally let go of Rose.

Rose said nothing. She just crossed her arms in front of her and sulked as she turned her head and stared out. Dave watched as one leg crossed over the other letting her dress slightly inch up her thigh. She was right. He could and would probably jump her if it wasn't for his better conscience telling him not to.

"Okay kids we're here. You can stop the fighting now." John replied as he stopped the car in front of the inn.

Dave got out after John and waited as Rose struggled. "For god's sake." He replied before grabbing her waist and hoisting her out of the car. She pushed his hands away before she attempted to walk on her own. Which didn't work out how she wanted because Dave's hands found her waist again.

"Get your hands off me. I can walk on my own." She ordered rudely.

"Yeah. Okay." Dave responded as he guided her through the open door.

"Night Dave. Have fun." John spoke as he made his way up the stairwell.

Dave said nothing in response as he closed and locked the door behind him. Holding her arm this time Dave guided her to her room and closed the door behind them.

Rose just looked at him. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

Dave ignored her as he grabbed a night shirt that was tossed over her bed. "I don't think your mother would be happy to find you passed out drunk and still in the same clothes when she sees you in the morning." He held out the night shirt for her.

Rose violently grabbed it out of his hand. "I can dress myself."

Dave crossed his large arms in front over his chest. "Well dress."

Rose stood there with her mouth half open. "I meant I can dress myself, so get out of my room."

Dave turned his back to her. "There. I won't watch you." He heard her huff in frustration. His eyes happened to find the mirror across the room in which she was in full view. She'd forgotten it was there because he watched as she slid the dress off and stepped out of it. He swallowed as she stood there in nothing but lace.

"Okay I'm done. So what now? You going to tuck me into bed and read me a story?" Rose spoke sarcastically as she threw her dress to the corner of the room.

Dave realized he had stopped breathing when a large huff of breath escaped his mouth. "If you want me too I will. I'll give you a goodnight kiss if you want." He replied as he turned to her.

Rose gave a sarcastic smile. "You're an asshole you know that? I was having fun tonight and you just had to ruin it. I don't even know you for two days and you think that you could just control me like that. How dare you."

Dave took a step towards her. "You done?" He asked as he pulled down the bed covers.

"Actually no I'm not. I want to know why you think just because I'm a woman that I couldn't take care of myself? And I…"

He cut her off as his lips found hers. His hands slid around her neck to cup her face. His tongue found hers as he deepened the kiss. Rose may have been drunk but that didn't stop her from feeling the chills that ran down her spine.

Her hands rested on his chest as they continued to taste each other. She probably wouldn't remember this in the morning and that's how he wanted it. He just needed to see how it felt. And did it feel good. Good lord did this woman taste pleasurable. If only he could go farther. No, he couldn't.

"Ah…" Was all Rose could manage as Dave pulled away from her.

Dave smiled when her eyes found his. "Good, your quiet. Now let's get you in bed."

"What?" Rose asked shocked by his choice of words.

Dave chuckled. "Just you darling." He said as he helped her under the covers.

Turning off the light and closing the door behind him Dave started his way toward his own room. If he wasn't sexually frustrated before he definitely was now.


	6. Chapter 6

"Rose? You awake?" Dave whispered into her ear.

Rose groaned as she turned pulling the sheet over her head. "Go away."

Dave rolled his eyes as he pulled the sheets back down. "Rose. It's time to get up. Your mom should be up any minute now."

"I said go away…" She repeated. "Just tell her I needed some extra sleep."

Dave shook his head as he watched her fall back asleep. "Fine." He replied before he used the cup of water in his hand.

Rose gasped loudly as the water hit her face. She glared at him as she sat up. "What the hell?"

"Good. You're awake. Come on. Get ready. I'll help you get breakfast started." Dave smiled as he set the cup down on her nightstand.

Rose kept her eyes on him as she climbed out of her bed. "Asno estúpido. El pensamiento que él me puede decir lo que hacer." (Stupid ass. Thinking he can tell me what to do.) She cursed using her native tongue.

Dave's smile faded. "What? Did you just speak Spanish?" _And what did you say?_

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "I' am Hispanic. Figure it out." She said as she walked over to her closet.

Dave made an 'O' with his mouth letting a huff of breath escape. "I'll let you get dressed then." He said before turning heel and exiting the room.

Rose made a face as she grabbed a pair of jean shorts and an oversized t-shirt. Probably wasn't the best way to act towards her guests but she had a badly pounding headache. A result of how much she had drank the night before. That was a good enough excuse to have an attitude. Towards anyone.

**X-x-x-X**

Dave was making a cup of coffee when Rose entered the kitchen. "Here." He said offering the cup of hot liquid.

Rose just flicked her eyes up at him as she took the cup. How did he manage to look good every single minute of the day? Didn't he have any days where he just looked bad? Rose shook her head as the questions flowed through her head.

"I thought I'd make French Toast for breakfast this morning. Sound good?" Dave said stirring his own cup of coffee.

Rose hoisted herself up on the counter. "Knock yourself out."

_Can those shorts be anymore shorter?_ "Do you think your mother would approve of your attire? There are four men staying here."

Settling the cup in the palm of her hand Rose tilted her head. "Why do you care? Plus it's hot outside."

_Because Randy is young horny bastard._ "I don't. It's that your mom seems like a professional woman and would want her daughter to follow suit."

_He's acting as if my mother's a nun or something._ "Dave. Nobody is perfect. That includes my mom. I just drank too much last night. It's not like I've never done it before."

Dave did a half shrug as he turned his back towards her. "Alright. Whatever. I'm going to start breakfast. Stay if you'd like."

Rose smiled as she stared at his back side. A cute one, she pointed out as she had done the day before. Especially in jeans.

"Mono. Pero su todavía un asno." (Cute. But your still an ass.)

Dave stared at her over his shoulder. "You know I don't know Spanish right?"

Rose raised her eyebrows as she finished off the hot liquid. "Yeah. I kinda figured."

Dave quirked an eyebrow before turning back to the task at hand. I guess paying attention in Spanish class wouldn't have been so bad.

**X-x-x-X**

Rose stuck around to watch Dave's actually very good attempt at making breakfast. Along with the French Toast he had cooked up some bacon and sausage. Adding fruit as the final touch on the plate. It surely wasn't the first time he'd cooked a full meal.

"Look at Dave. Trying to show off in front of the lady." John said taking the plate from Dave's offered hand.

Randy did a mocking laugh. "Show off? Yeah right. You're still sexless aren't you?"

Dave growled as he shoved the plate into Randy's chest. "Enjoy your breakfast Orton. Now sit down and shut up."

Randy continued to laugh as he followed Dave's orders. "And good morning to you beautiful." Randy greeted Rose with a kiss on the cheek.

Rose just smiled as she watched Randy take his seat. "Morning."

"How are you feeling after last night?" John asked.

Rose said nothing. She just shook her head. "I'll be fine."

"Whoa. What happened?" Randy looked between the two.

Laughing Rose took a bite of her Toast. "Just drank a little too much. And that's about it." _Was it?_

John and Dave looked at each other as Dave took his seat. The looks told each other that she'd just be better off not knowing what went on. Especially where Dave was concerned.

"That was it wasn't it? I didn't do anything horrible did I?" Rose asked as she saw the looks being given between John and Dave.

Dave turned away from John. "Nope. Just drank a little more then you should've." He assured.

Rose just nodded her head as she slowly opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it. Why do I get the feeling that I did do something? Deciding to just let it go Rose put a smile on her face as her mother walked in.

"Something smells good." Christina said taking a huff of air in.

Dave paused for a second to turn to her. "Yeah. I made some French Toast. Plates on the stove."

Christina made an impressed look. "Something wrong with our hostess this morning?" She asked darting a look at her daughter.

_Don't look at me like that._ "Just had a long night last night. Dave was nice enough to fill in for me."

Christina didn't respond as she grabbed the seat between Dave and the quiet Paul who'd not spoken one word amongst the coversation.

Rose just stared at her mother as she took her first bite of food. Never once had she cared what her daughters' did in their spare time. Wasn't she the one who practically shoved her out the door? But now she's acting as if she's disgusted at her. What the hell?

"I did have a good time though. It is what you wanted me to have right?" Rose said sparing a look at the awfully pleasant look on her mother's face.

Christina ran a napkin over her mouth. "Why yes of course Rose. I'm glad you had a good time. Though you could've done without the drinking. You don't look so hot this morning."

Rose's jaw fell. "Excuse me? I didn't know mothers could make comments like that towards their daughters."

All four men put their forks down as they stared on in silence. No one even dared to interfere with two arguing women. Mother and daughter at that.

Christina nervously laughed. "I' am your mother Rose. I do have a right to be straightforward. Don't take it to heart dear. I'm just trying to look out for you. Especially these days."

Roses' eyes followed her mom as she got up. "Especially these days? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"No need to curse Rose. There are guests listening." Christina said with a warning tone.

"I'm not a child. I'll curse whenever the time is right. So you didn't answer me before. What did you mean by that comment?" Rose didn't move but did follow with her eyes as her mom moved up and down the kitchen.

Christina glared at her daughter. "Would you gentlemen excuse us?"

All four men stood up ready to hurry out. "No. Sit back down. You're my guests." Rose ordered as she stood up herself.

In unison all four men took back their seat. They also knew not to go against a woman's angered orders.

Christina went to protest but said to hell with it. "You've never been one to follow your dreams Rose. Not like your sister. Why do you think your father and I handed this Inn down to you? I thought you'd grown out of your same repetitive actions by now. Yeah I wanted you to go out last night. But not to go get dead drunk. I wanted you to go so maybe just maybe you'd meet a man that'd sweep you off your feet. Because Rose I' am actually really afraid that you'll be alone forever." She ended it with a small cry.

"Oh. Nuh-uh. You're aren't going to play the emotional card with me." Rose said throwing the napkin she had in her hand down on her plate. "So this is what you really think about me? Somehow I knew but yet I'd just tell myself that I was just being paranoid. So what if I've never had a boyfriend? So what if I've never been like my sister?" She paused to hold back her own cry. "And so fucking what if I do end up alone forever? My life isn't it?"

Randy went to reach for her but received a kick from John. He coughed to disguise his grimace and not without sending a cold look to his friend.

Christina made an attempt to step towards her daughter but was pushed away. "I didn't say those thing to hurt you Rose. I'm just looking out for my daughter. You've been like this since you were a child. Afraid of everything and everyone. I'm just trying to figure out why. Jennifer got over this faze. It's hard to understand why you haven't."

Rose shook her head as she looked up at the ceiling. "You ask why but yet you've never actually come to me and asked me. I don't even want to hash it out right now. It'd be like every other time I've tried to. You telling me to get over it. Plus I know it'd give you too much pleasure for me to spill out my guts in front of an audience."

"Rose…" Her mother started but was cut off by a slam of a door.

The men sat in shock. They didn't even dare to look up at Christina. It was Dave who got up. He said nothing as he followed Roses' tracks.


	7. Chapter 7

Dave had found Rose sitting with her knees to her chest out on the sand. Her hair blew as the sea breeze hit her. What exactly was he supposed to say in this type of situation? This was most likely something Rose and her mother had to solve themselves but he knew at least he could just be there for her. Seeing the anger and hurt in her eyes as she stood across from him at the table for seem reason made him hurt for her.

"Hey." Was all he said as he took a seat next to her on the sand.

"Hey." She said back without even making a move.

Dave noticed that she had been crying. She didn't seem to care to wipe them away as they stayed staining her cheeks. He wanted to reach his hand out but probably knew that wasn't the best thing to do at the moment.

Rose finally made a movement as she stood up and walked towards the water. "She send you out here to calm me down?" She asked as she watched the ocean water cover her feet.

Dave stood too. He followed her to where she stood. "No. And even if she did I'd have no right to tell you to do so. You have a right to be upset."

"Yeah. Then why do I always feel like the bad person?" She questioned as she walked deeper into the water.

Dave watched her. "I don't know your situation Rose. Even if I did that's something you and your mother have to work out. It takes two you know."

Rose turned finally as she didn't seem to mind the waves hitting her in the back. "You go and try telling her that Dave. She'd just blame it all on me again. I'm just going to have to realize that I'm never going to live up to my sister and what she's accomplished in life. Might as well just become a fucking bum."

Was she crazy? He asked himself as he watched her fall even farther into the water. "Hey. Don't ever think that low of yourself Rose. No matter what's going on at the moment. You guys will work it out. Maybe not today or tomorrow but you will. Until then just live the way you live and you'll do just fine." He tried to assure her.

She just stood silent as she watched the wave cover her waist. "I'm just so tired Dave. So tired of having the same fucking argument over and over again. I'm just so tired." Was what she said before she broke down in tears.

Dave without even thinking rushed to take her in his arms. She was fragile. That he could tell now. The front she put up was to cover up something. But what? … All he knew is that it all had to come back to why she and her mother had a iffy relationship.

"Hey. It's going to be alright. You're going to be alright." He said as he ran his hand gently up and down her back.

Rose continued to cry. Somehow she felt that it was okay. She felt safe when he had wrapped his arms around her. He knew he didn't have the answer to her problem yet his words still assured her.

"Thank you Dave." She finally spoke as she wiped the tears with her wet hands.

Dave brushed some away himself with his thumbs. "No need. I may not have the answer and I may not be a female but I don't mind listening."

Rose let out a small laugh. This man was really single? Who wouldn't want to scoop him up in a second? Including herself. But no it couldn't happen, it wouldn't. He was just being a friend. And she had no problem with that. It gave her some comfort to know that she had somebody to talk to. He may not be here forever but she'd take advantage of the time he was here.

"It's good to see a smile on your face. You going to be okay?" He asked as he brushed her hair behind her ear.

Rose just nodded her head. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

Dave tilted his head. "What happened Rose? I know there's more to the story."

Rose flicked her eyes up at him. Pain filled them as she thought about the past. "Not now." Was her response.

"Okay. But you will tell me." He said matter of factly.

She would. She knew she could but not now. "We should go back in the sun is setting." She noted as she looked up at the sky.

Dave smirked. "We might as well go all the way in."

Rose just 'looked' at him. "What?"

Dave kept the smile on his face as he threw her over his shoulder as he ran deep into the water bringing her under with him as they went under a wave.

Rose took a breath as her mouth reached air. "Oh my god. It's freaking cold. You ass!" She exclaimed as she smacked him on the arm.

"You were the one walking in like it was nothing. If anything it's your fault for making me get wet." He said as he jumped with the wave.

Glaring at him Rose splashed water in his direction. "How dare you. I'm just an innocent woman. You're a big strong man. Any person would take my word over yours." She said as she quirked an eyebrow at him.

He quirked his own eyebrow. "Would they now? Not if they never found you."

Rose started to smile but saw the serious look on his face. "Dave? Dave …" She repeated his name as she tried to head for shore.

Dave continued to stalk her until his hands reached around her waist. Rose let out a high pitched scream. Good thing nobody was around or else they'd think that she was really being murdered. Dave lost his balance as a wave hit them sending them to the ground.

"Get off me you big gorilla." Rose tried to say without laughing at him.

"Just for that. No. Plus I kind of like this position." Dave smirked as he looked down at her. _She looked so kissable right now._

Rose quirked up her own smirk. "I bet you do." She had no idea why she did what she did next.

Catching Dave off guard Rose reached up and attached her lips with his. Gentle kiss at first but deepened as soon as she trailed her tongue over his lips. Dave didn't hesitate one bit as she deepened the kiss. His mind went back to the previous night. It was even better now. She tasted even better now. Damn, how he wanted her. She jumped a little as his hand curved up and down her body but soon felt herself enjoying it. It felt good. He felt good.

"I think we need to go back in now." Dave said breathlessly.

Rose just nodded her head as he pulled her up along with him. She could've stayed like that forever. She hated that he made her feel this way. Never had she let any man get as close to her as he was. But then again with Dave she didn't feel afraid.

"You okay?" Dave asked as he saw her lagging behind him.

Rose looked up and smiled. "Oh yeah. I'm fine. Hopefully my mother left already."

"Rose." He said in a warning tone.

She rolled her eyes. "I know but just not tonight. I'm too tired to deal with it right now."

Dave just nodded his head as he waited for her to catch up. God how he wished he could just sweep her up and take her to his bedroom. There was something about this woman. He wanted to know her. He'd had many previous girlfriends but there was just something about Rose.

"Thanks for the late night dip." Dave said as they walked into the kitchen.

Rose laughed as she locked the door behind her. "My pleasure. But seriously thank you again. I guess I just needed someone to just be there."

He took her into his arms again. "Anytime Rose." He kissed the top of her head before letting go.

Rose smirked. "And that kiss out there. That was for last night. I was drunk but not unconscious Dave." _And glad I wasn't either._

Dave's mouth opened. "What…I thought…what the hell?..."

Rose laughed as she patted his cheek. "It's okay Dave. I enjoyed it. I enjoyed both."

Dave just shook his head not knowing what to say. She'd remembered and here he was feeling like a dumb ass.

"Night Dave. I'm going to head into the shower. These wet clothes are starting to bother." Rose spoke up. The amused look on her face hadn't faded.

_Her in the shower. Damn it._ "Yeah. Me too. Good night Rose."

Rose just gave him a smile as her hand brushed his arm. He watched until he heard her door close. This was going to be one **LONG** night.


	8. Chapter 8

Dave was walking out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist when Rose walked through his door. He just stared as she casually made her way over to him. With a smile on her face Rose grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her.

"Rose? Wha…What are you doing?" He stuttered as he watched her hands trail down to the knob of her silk robe.

Rose flicked her eyes up at him seductively. "I dram about you Dave. I want you." She said in almost a whisper as she untied her robe exposing her bronze skin.

Dave swallowed. "Rose. Are…are you sure? I …" She cut him off by capturing his lips with hers.

Dave groaned as they deepened the kiss. Her hands were moving anywhere they could across his bare chest. His breath caught when she took his hands and slid them into her robe. Her skin was soft just as he had imagined. She moaned when his hands started to roam her curves.

"Make love to me Dave. Right now." She said breathlessly against his lips.

With no hesitation Dave laid her down on the bed. His lips trailed from her neck down. Her body rose with every kiss and touch.

"I've wanted you since the first time I saw you." Dave said when his lips found hers again.

A smile flickered at him as her fingers found themselves running through his hair. "Have me Dave. Have me …"

**X-x-x-X**

"Dave? … Dave?" Randy's voice called out.

Dave slowly flickered his eyes open and popped up when he saw who was standing there. "Randy?"

"Yeah. You alright man? I heard you talking in your sleep." Randy questioned as Dave hopped out of bed.

_Damn. It was a dream._ "Oh. I guess I was probably dreaming." _Figures._

Randy occupied a seat on the bed as the big man searched for a shirt. "Anything good?"

Dave just shrugged. "I really can't remember." He lied.

Randy lifted an eyebrow. If he wasn't mistaken the big man looked a bit uncomfortable. "I see. Rose already has breakfast made if you want to go eat."

"Thanks. I think I'm just going to go take a walk or something." _Maybe even a run._

Randy watched him slip his shoes on and hurry out of the room without any good-bye or acknowledgement. Yeah. The big man was definitely uncomfortable about something … or someone.

**X-x-x-X**

Rose was just about done getting the left over food together when Dave walked into the kitchen. "Morning Dave. I was just about to put away breakfast but if you want some …" He put his hand up to cut her off.

"Nah. I'm not hungry. Is there water bottles in here?" He asked quickly opening the fridge.

Rose just looked on confused. "Yeah. There should be some in there. Dave? You okay?"

Dave closed the refrigerator door as he tossed the water bottle. "I'm good. Just thought I'd go for a quick run."

Rose looked at his choice of clothing. "You know you're still in what you slept in last night don't you?" _He was definitely acting weird about something._

Dave looked down. He really didn't even care right now. "Yeah. Um. I'll see you in a little while then." He flicked a quick smile before rushing out of the back door.

Rose scrunched her eye brows as she leaned back on the counter. Okay. That was totally weird. What did he dream about last night? Laughing to herself Rose went back to gathering the food.

**X-x-x-X**

Dave steadied his breath as he came to a slow jog. He didn't know how long he'd been running but he wasn't at all close to working off what he'd dram about the night before. Damn it. It was his luck to dream such a thing and for it not be real. Growling to himself he gulped the rest of his water down. Even though he wished he was near a gym he knew not even a work out would help him. He knew what he needed and it wasn't in any gym. Snickering as his eyes rested on the small Inn he made his way back up. He'd just have to suck it up and toss the dream he'd had aside. That plan was washed away when he saw who was up ahead.

"Fucking shit." He cursed when Rose made her way towards him in nothing but a two piece bikini.

With a smile on her face, Rose greeted him. "Hey. Have a nice run?"

Dave just nodded his head. "Yeah. It was nice. You going for a swim?" He said eyeballing the light blue material quickly.

"Yeah. The rest of the boys are supposed to join me." She informed taking a quick look back at the Inn.

"Cool. Well, I'll let you go. I should be getting in the shower anyways." He started but stopped when her hand grabbed his wrist.

"I didn't do anything did I? I'm just getting a weird feeling." Rose asked when her eyes flicked up at him.

Dave managed a smile. "Nah. I'm sorry. I guess I just didn't have a good night last night."

Rose flicked her own smile. "I'm sorry. If you ever need anything you let me know alright?"

_Anything? _"Thanks. I appreciate that."

Rose kept the smile on her face as she tugged at his wrist. "Join me. You can cool off before heading back inside."

"I … I …" The look that she gave him would have made any man drop to his knees. "Okay. Yeah. That sounds good." _This is complete torture._

"Good." Grabbing on tighter to his wrist Rose pulled him along with her.

"Wait. I can't go swimming in this." He said stopping himself.

Rose turned back with a smirk. "You went in with more on last night Dave." She pointed out much to his dismay.

Dave just shook his head and looked up to the sky. Yeah. This was definitely torture.

**X-x-x-X**


	9. Chapter 9

Dave ended up coming back out to the beach after he got himself cleaned up. He'd stayed with Rose until the other three came out to join them. He tried not to torture himself by staring at her in nothing but a bikini but it was kind of hard when she kept jumping on him. As soon as he saw the guys walking down to the water he made a quick dash out of there. They were still in the water when he came back out…he took a seat in one of the chairs that the guys had put up and grabbed a beer from the ice chest. John and Paul were over a ways flirting with a couple of blondes who had breasts popping out of their bikini tops. Typical men. Wondering where the other one was his eyes found him and his arms were around Rose as he threw her into the water. Dave could hear her scream in laughter from where he was sitting. He scrunched his face into a grim expression. He knew Randy was smitten with her and hated the fact that Rose was smitten back. He watched as she jumped on Randy's back and whispered something that put a smirk on Randy's face. Dave growled to himself as he downed half of his beer. He wasn't jealous. Dave Bautista was never jealous.

"Dave. My man." Paul greeted taking the seat next to his buddy.

Dave just nodded his head as his eyes stayed on the twosome in the water. His shades hid his eyes but Paul knew where his focus was. He smiled when he popped open his own beer.

"Stare a little harder why don't you." Paul replied when his gaze followed Dave's.

Dave didn't flinch taking a sip of his beer. "I'm looking out at the Ocean Paul. Just taking in the scenery."

Paul laughed. "So you didn't see Randy and Rose just share a passionate kiss right now." He lied.

Dave pulled his shades off and stared straight. "What? Where?" He questioned violently.

Paul just shook his head as he leaned back in his chair. "Never mind. It was the couple next to them."

Dave turned to glare at him before he slipped his shades back on. "Real funny Levesque."

Paul just shrugged his shoulders. "My mistake. But I did manage to point out that you're indeed jealous."

Dave chuckled to himself. "Pssh. I'm not jealous. Dave Bautista is never jealous of anyone."

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that David. Why don't you just fucking ask her out already?" He questioned staring at a couple of girls walking by.

"Just shut it Paul. I'm not in the chatting mood today. Let me drink a couple of beers in peace." Dave ordered tossing the empty beer bottle while grabbing another.

Paul put his beer down. "Take a look next to you. I think they like what they see." He nodded his head towards the couple of woman.

Dave turned his head to see a couple of brunettes smiling and waving at him. He just gave a nod and wave before turning his attention away from them. He wasn't in the mood for anything right now. Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the girls making her way over.

"Hi. We ran out of ice. Do you mind if we take some of yours?" She flirted with a cheesy smile on her face.

Paul opened the ice chest. "Help yourself honey. I'm Paul." He introduced putting his hand out to her.

She smiled and shook it but her eyes were on Dave. "Rebecca. And who's your friend here?"

Dave looked up at her and managed a smile. "Dave." He replied holding his hand up in a wave.

Rebecca had put her hand out but quickly put it back at her side when he made no attempt to shake her hand. She just smiled as she bent down to grab some ice. She frowned when he still didn't pay no attention.

"Don't mind Dave. He woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Paul apologized for Dave.

Rebecca just nodded her head. "I could definitely help with that." She smirked when his eyes found hers.

Paul lifted his eyebrows. Dave just stared on. She was definitely attractive but…the next thing he knew John came running in and accidentally pushed Rebecca on to his lap. She giggled when his arms wrapped around her. His eyes were on her and didn't catch who walked up behind John.

"Sorry about that hon. I wasn't looking where I was going." John apologized to Rebecca.

Rebecca just laughed as she looked down at Dave. "Oh, it's alright. I kind of like this seat." She flirted running her finger down Dave's bare chest.

"Um. You're sitting on my towel." Rose pointed out to Paul immediately grabbing Dave's attention.

Paul stood and handed it to her. "Sorry about that."

Rose just smiled. "It's alright." Her eyes found the woman sitting on Dave's lap as she wrapped the towel around her. She kept the smile on her face but not in her eyes. "And who may you be?" She asked directing the question at Rebecca.

"I'm Rebecca." She introduced herself as she adjusted herself on Dave's lap making him grimace.

"I wasn't looking where I was going and accidentally pushed her on to Dave's lap. Although he looks to be enjoying it." John explained as a smirk spread across his face.

Dave glared at John through his shades. His eyes traveled over to Rose who just stood there studying the brunette on his lap. Randy showed up behind her putting an arm around her waist. She looked up and smiled at his touch. Dave frowned at the twosome. He wasn't jealous.

The group just all passed glances at each other. Rose watched Rebecca practically fondle Dave. Her hands were anywhere they could be other than her lap. She turned to Randy and slipped her own arm around his waist.

"I made some sandwiches earlier. You mind helping me bring them out?" She questioned with a smile.

Randy returned the smile. "I'm right behind you."

Rose slipped her arm away and started trudging her way through the sand with Randy right behind her as he kept his hand on her waist. Dave followed them until his neck couldn't turn no more. He's breathing heavied. He could feel Paul and John's eyes on him. He just leaned back with beer in hand and Rebecca on his lap and just stared.

**X-x-x-X**

Rose slipped the towel off and threw it over a chair. Randy raised an eyebrow finding himself staring her up and down. He blew out a puff of air when she opened the fridge and bent down to take the sandwiches out. His head quickly popped up when she slammed the fridge door shut. She raised an eyebrow at him sliding the sandwiches on the counter.

"Did I just catch you checking me out Randy?" She questioned turning to face him.

Randy scrunched his eyebrows and shrugged. "I…I'm sorry but I can't help it." He truthfully said.

Rose smiled. "Well, at least you're honest."

Randy reached behind her to grab the plate of sandwiches. Rose eyes just followed his as he slowly backed away. Rose felt her breath catch as she looked down at the ground to compose herself.

"Ready to go back out?" He asked nodding his head towards the door.

Rose just nodded and followed as he held the door open for her. Rose heard the door close behind her but didn't feel Randy following her. She turned to see Randy setting the plate down on the ground making her scrunch her eyebrows.

"Randy, what are you doing?" She questioned.

"I'm sorry if you get mad but I've been dying to do this." Was all he replied before he grabbed her waist and captured her into a kiss. Rose was taken by surprise but soon enough fell into it and wrapped her arms around his neck.

**X-x-x-X**

Rebecca was still occupying Dave's lap, Dave was about half way buzzed, John and Paul were busy flirting with Rebecca's friends. Rebecca looked beyond Dave and the couple kissing grabbed her attention.

"Those two look mighty comfortable." She blurted out grabbing everybody's attention.

Paul and John followed her gaze first, they just looked at each other as Paul coughed to get Dave's attention. Dave turned his head towards Paul who nodded behind him. Dave took a sip of his beer before turning around. He gritted his teeth when he saw her kissing him. His hands where roaming her half naked body…his lips were on hers…lips he'd kissed just the night before…her fingers were roaming through his hair…the fingers that had just touched him the night before. He turned back around, tossed his beer down, and grabbed another one.

He wasn't fucking jealous.

**X-x-x-X**


	10. Chapter 10

The get together turned into a party…the party had moved inside the house. Much to Rose's dismay the group of women had joined them. Rebecca was practically still in the same spot as she rested herself on Dave's knee. Good thing that there was a lot of beer to go around.

"Come here." Randy called out pulling Rose on to his lap.

Rose laughed when she practically spilled her beer. "Randy. Now, look what you did."

Randy just shrugged when he took the beer and set it down on the ground. "A little mess won't hurt."

"Yeah, because you aren't the one that has to clean it." She replied playfully slapping him on the arm.

Randy smirked. "I'll help you as long as I get to do this…" He lingered before he captured her lips in a sensuous kiss.

Rose smiled against his lips. "I'll have to consider the help than won't I?"

"Yes, you will." Randy held the smirk on his face as he traced his finger under her chin.

**X-x-x-X**

Dave's eyes never left Rose and Randy. He snickered when Randy pulled her on to his lap and then into a kiss. What made him snicker even more was that she didn't seem to be objecting. There she sat on his lap while his hands roamed up and down her legs.

"What's interesting you Davey?" Rebecca questioned noticing his blank stare.

Dave gave her a quick look while he downed his beer. He'd drank more than he had wanted too. But it wasn't because he was in jealous rage…he was just simply enjoying his time along with some beer.

"Nothing much. How about we spruce up the party a little bit with some music." Dave suggested giving her a seductive look.

Rebecca smiled. "That sounds good. Where's the music at?" She questioned.

Dave nodded his head towards the stereo that rested across the room. "Be right back." She replied giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Alright." Dave managed a smile as she hopped off his lap and skipped across the room.

Paul turned away from his conversation and just 'looked' at Dave who just nodded his head at him. Paul said something to his woman of choice before he got up and took a seat next to Dave.

"What's up man? You haven't spoken one word all night." Paul questioned his friend as music started to blare from the stereo.

Dave smiled before turning to his friend. "Just relaxing Paul." Dave set down his beer and stood up. "Excuse me. I'm wanted." He said directing his look at Rebecca who had already started moving along with the music.

"Yeah. He's definitely jealous…drunk too…but more jealous." Paul said to himself as he watched the twosome dance seductively.

**X-x-x-X**

Rose kept the comments to herself as she watched Dave and Rebecca dance. John and his potential had joined in too. Paul's lady was trying to get him to dance but she could tell by his face that he was reluctant.

Randy put out his palm for her to grab. "A dance my lady?"

"Of course." Rose accepted lying her hand in his.

Rose stood up first and held on to Randy's hand as she led them to a spot on the open floor. Randy wrapped an arm around her waist so that their bodies touched. Rose smiled seductively at him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You move very well Mr. Orton." Rose pointed out as her fingers found themselves roaming through his hair.

Randy shrugged in smug way. "I've been told that many times before but it means a lot more coming from a beautiful talented woman like yourself." He flirted as both hands wrapped around her waist.

"You're just being a kiss ass aren't you?" Rose said lifting an eyebrow at him.

Randy shook his head. "Not at all. Although I'd like to do that litterelly."

"Now, Now Randy. We just met." She tried to say seriously but couldn't help the smile.

Randy frowned. "Ah. I know. Just thought I'd throw it out there though."

Rose just nodded and smiled as Randy spun her around. Rose's back towards him now let her head rest against his shoulder. She closed her eyes feeling his breath on her neck. Her breath caught as chills ran down her spine. She liked Dave…but he hadn't shown any interest in her other than the kisses that they had shared…Randy had shown from day one his interest in her and right now that was a lot more than what Rose found with Dave.

**X-x-x-X**

Dave held on to Rebecca's waist as they continued to sway to the music. His hands were on her but his eyes were on another woman in the room. He's breathing caught when he watched Randy's lips find her neck. He gritted his teeth and quickly looked away when Rose opened her eyes.

"Something's on your mind Davey. What is it?" Rebecca questioned as her hand moved up and down his chest.

Dave grimaced at the nickname she'd given him. "Just have a lot on my mind, I guess…and a few too much to drink." He replied as his hands caressed up and down her back.

Rebecca tilted her head. "I can take care of that." She whispered as her lips found his.

Dave went to push away but the picture of Rose and Randy flashed before his eyes. Hugging Rebecca closer he deepened the kiss. Rebecca moaned in response.

"Let's go up to your room." She whispered in his ear as her lips trailed kisses along his neck.

Dave just 'looked' at her. "That sounds nice Rebecca but I don't think…" He was cut off my another kiss.

Rebecca sighed against his lips. "Aw, come on Davey. I could make your night a whole lot better."

Dave swallowed and held her out at arms length. "I'm gonna go get another beer." He replied before he brushed past her into the kitchen. He sighed to himself as he leaned against the counter. What was he doing? This wasn't like him…like him to get drunk…like him to get jeal…no, wait he wasn't jealous. He rubbed his temples in frustration as he opened the fridge door to grab another beer. He was on his way back when Rebecca showed up and pushed him against the counter.

"I know you want me Dave." She said breathlessly as she hopped up wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Rebecca I…" Yet again he couldn't finish his sentence as she planted another kiss.

**X-x-x-X**

The song ended and Rose broke apart from Randy. "Another beer?" She questioned.

"Sounds good." Randy smiled.

Rose nodded and let go of his hand. She had a smile on her face as she walked into the kitchen but it soon fell when she saw the sight of Dave and Rebecca. She brushed it off as best as she could as she opened up the fridge door. She didn't mean to slam it shut but it did get the twosomes' attention.

Dave and Rebecca broke apart quickly to see who was in there. "Rose." Was all he could say.

"Don't mind me…although I do think a room might be just a little more comfortable." Rose responded giving the couple a fake smile.

Rebecca didn't budge. "I tried to but I guess a little budging might have to do." She smiled.

Rose just gave a sarcastic sigh. "Yeah. Dave's a hard one. Good luck." Was all she said before she gave Dave one last look and walked out of the kitchen.

Dave pushed Rebecca off of him and went after Rose. She had just took a step into the living room when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the small hallway.

"What was that supposed to mean?" He questioned violently.

Rose pushed out of his grasp. "I don't believe I was talking to you."

"Good luck? What are you trying to get at?" He replied ignoring her statement.

Rose cleared her throat and just 'stared' up at him. "Don't leave your little girlfriend waiting Dave…it's really not nice." She said coldly before she brushed past him and into the living room.

Dave sighed loudly to himself as he leaned his hands up against the wall. "Son of a bitch."

**X-x-x-X**

"You okay?" Randy questioned noticing the sour look on Rose's face.

Rose managed a smile. "I'm great."

"Another dance?" He questioned popping the beer open for her.

Rose nodded grabbing his hand. "Of course."

Alcohol and music were never a good mix with Rose but considering everybody in the room was drunk off their ass it really didn't seem to matter. To say the least Rose and Randy really didn't leave much to the imagination. Especially Dave's …

**X-x-x-X**

**_OoOh the joys of leaving you hanging lol. Although if I went any further the chapter would've been like 10 pages long lol. Anywayz, hope you enjoyed the read and don't forget to review!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Rose woke up in the middle of the night to find herself passed out next to Randy on the living room couch. She popped up when she realized the position she was in. Her head throbbed as she tried to sit up. No one had left. Everyone was either passed out on the floor or over someone. Rose reminded herself not to drink that much ever again…but than again it always failed. Being as quiet as she could Rose tip toed over everyone and actually made it to her bedroom without making a sound. Or she thought she had…

"What are you doing up in the middle of the night?" A familiar voice asked through the darkness.

Rose went to scream but his hand covered her mouth. Leading her inside the bedroom, he shut the door behind him.

"Whoa. No need to make a scene." He said removing his hand from her mouth.

Rose turned to see Dave standing there. Without any thought she slapped profusely on his chest. "You scared the shit out of me! Don't ever do that again!" She exclaimed in a loud whisper.

Dave couldn't help but chuckle. "Okay. I'm sorry. I just heard you making a racket and decided to see what the deal was." He said trying to explain himself.

Rose pulled out of his grasp when he held on to her wrists. "Racket? I wasn't making a racket. Wait, what the hell are you doing up at this time of night?" She asked resting her fists on her hips.

Dave flicked a smile at her expression. "Couldn't sleep." He said simply.

"Yeah. Okay." Rose said rolling her eyes. "And stop looking at me like that." She warned.

Dave put up his hand in defeat. "I didn't know it was a crime to look at you."

"When it's you, it is." She spoke with a harsh tone.

"You still pissed because you caught Rebecca and I in the kitchen?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rose huffed as she watched him take a seat on her bed. "Oh please, Dave. You just really need to get over yourself."

"Do I?" He said smugly.

"If anything, you were the one that was pissed. Don't think I didn't catch you staring at Randy and I." She said matter-of-factly folding her arms over her chest.

Dave gritted his teeth. "You and Randy sure got pretty comfortable today." He said pointing out the obvious.

Rose rolled her eyes. "And? Your point is? Randy is a great guy…who happens to like me back." She added.

"Was that supposed to be directed at me?" He asked referring to the last phrase.

Rose just threw her hands up in the air. "Dave, I have a headache and just want to go to bed."

"Where's your bedmate?" He asked as a smirk crossed his face.

"You're truly an asshole, you know that? Now get out of my room." She ordered walking over to open the door.

Dave used his strength to stop her from opening it. "I'm not going anywhere."

Rose swallowed, feeling that quiver in her stomach. "Dave, please I' am not in the mood to argue right now." She sighed and made the mistake of turning around to face him.

"I'm not either, Rose." He said while his eyes stared directly into hers.

Rose just scrunched her eyebrows. "Than what, Dave? I really don't know what you're getting at."

Dave backed away from her. "Damn it, Rose! Why do you make it so damn hard?" He exclaimed making Rose jump. "You know I want you and I know you want me? What the hell are you doing to me?"

Rose composed herself and just tilted her head to stare at him. "Do you really, Dave?" Dave's eyes found hers again and he scrunched his eyebrows. "I mean, yeah you like to steal a kiss here and there but other than that you've shown no interest whatsoever." She pointed out folding her arms again.

"What…" He scowled when she didn't give him a chance to finish.

"Like this morning? I swear I didn't do one thing to you and there you were acting like an asshole to me…acting like you couldn't stand to be around me. What is this, Dave? Now you're here trying to say it's my fault. How fucking dare you." She stated wrapping her hand around the door knob.

Dave watched her hand. "I said I'm not leaving." He said before meeting with her eyes.

Rose threw up her free hand. "Fine. Then, I will." She sighed in frustration when he stopped her attempt. "Damn it, Dave." She said feeling his breath on her neck. "Why are you doing this?"

"You know what it felt like to see Randy kiss you after it had been my lips on yours…to see him lay his hands on you when it had been mine just the night before? I'm not a jealous person, Rose but fuck you for being the first to make me feel this way." He said harshly in a whisper.

"And what was Rebecca? Just some floozy to throw in my face? Real mature, Dave…real fucking mature. And fuck you too, to ever making me like you." She retorted.

Dave chuckled in her ear. "Mature? What the hell is Orton?"

Rose gritted her teeth before turning to face him. "Better than you." She said smugly.

His eyes flicked over at her. "Oh, is that right?"

"Yeah." She said matter-of-factly.

Dave nodded his head and started to back away but retreated back by pushing her up against the door and forcing a rough kiss against her lips. She moaned in surprise but soon felt herself returning the kiss. She moaned again when he wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands roamed through his hair when his lips trailed over her neck.

"Is Orton better than me, now?" He whispered against her neck when his hands found themselves roaming her curvaceous figure.

Rose, rose in response. "Yes." She breathlessly answered.

Dave pulled her off of the door and threw her on the bed before joining her. "I'll fucking show how much Orton is better than me." He growled ripping his t-shirt off and throwing it to the floor.

"You're such an asshole." Rose said turning him over so that she was straddling him.

"Rebecca seems to like it." He said smugly watching her lift her shirt over her head.

Rose just flicked her eyes up him. "I bet she does." She replied as she untied the strings on his board shorts.

Dave lifted himself to capture her lips again. "What if I told you she was better than you?" He teased against her lips.

Rose smiled against his lips. "I'd said you're full of shit."

"Really?" He asked lifting an eyebrow.

Rose just nodded before her lips found his neck and her hands found themselves roaming over his bare chest. She sighed when his hands did the same. Before she knew it, she found herself trapped under his large frame again.

"Randy, is still better than you." She said breathlessy when she rose at his touch.

Dave smiled against her lips. "And Rebecca is still better than you too."

Rose returned the smile. "Shut up asshole."

**X-x-x-X**

**_This was a VERY fun chapter to make lol. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay, I'm not very 'experienced' in this kind of thing so forgive me if it's not like others you've read lol. Anywayz, hope you enjoy the read either way and as always don't forget to review! And I guess I should rate this chapter M for 'Mature' lol. Now, on with the read ..._

**X-x-x-X**

Rose sighed in pleasure as Dave continued to devour her. His mouth…his hands…my God they were amazing…he was amazing. Rose bit down on her bottom lip, in fear of letting a scream escape. She probably shouldn't be doing this, for the fact of what had happened with Randy that day. He was an amazing guy, and amazing to her…but at this very moment so was Dave.

"Dave…" She let it linger as her body rose to his touch.

Dave flicked an eyebrow. "You thinking about Randy still?" He asked smugly as his lips found the pulse of her neck.

Rose just flicked her eyes open and gave a smirk before she flipped him over on to his back. This was going to be fun, she thought to herself with the lick of her lips.

Dave watched amused as she pulled his shorts all the way off, that infamous smirk still on her face…God, she was beautiful. He jumped in a bit of surprise when he felt her mouth returning the pleasure he'd just given. Good fucking Lord…her mouth was like a work of art.

His eyes closed and he licked his lips. "Damn it, Rose." He said almost breathless.

"You thinking about Rebecca now?" She asked as the corner of her mouth curved up into another smirk.

Dave sat up as he watched her straddle his waist. "What the fuck do you think?" He questioned as his hands fell onto her hips. Rose just smiled before their lips touched and their tongues met. They both sighed in response. His hands rose up her back and wrapped around her neck to bring her closer. Thank God this time it wasn't a dream…thank God.

"Mm…" Was all Rose could respond when she felt him enter. "Oh God…" She moaned against his lips.

Dave held on to her waist as watched her point of ecstasy. He'd been with other women…many other women…so what was so different about Rose? He felt like he could just stay in her arms and not ever feel like he had to let go…to protect her when she needed to be protected. It was a feeling every man never wanted to admit to themselves, but a feeling that they could never ignore. She was driving his mind crazy, even if she knew it or not.

"God, how I've wanted you." He whispered breathlessly into her ear.

Rose swallowed and wrapped her fingers through his hair. "Me too." She whispered back into his ear. Their eyes connected and Rose felt as if she never wanted to look away. So many feelings going inside of her…being here with him was wonderful pure ecstasy. But the only thing that scared her was if he felt the same way or if this was just a one time thing. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against not being able to look into his eyes anymore. This was a moment to enjoy and she'd enjoy it.

**X-x-x-X**

The morning came just as the night had gone. For the twosome lying in the bed, it'd been a night neither wanted to forget…if only they knew that about each other. Dave woke up first and a smile crossed his face as he looked down to see Rose resting peacefully in the crook of his arm. If she hadn't looked beautiful last night, than this took the cake. Dave swallowed and brushed a piece of her long brown locks behind her ear. He sighed to himself not knowing what was going to happen next between them.

Rose blinked her tired eyes open feeling his gentle touch. She woke up to him staring down at her. Adjusting her head to look up at him she smiled. How safe she had felt sleeping in his arms. Her stomach fluttered when he returned her smile. God, she had fallen for him…and she'd fallen bad.

"Morning." Dave being the first to speak.

"Morning." Rose greeted back as she adjusted herself to sit up.

Silence fell between them again. An uncomfortable silence where neither knew what to say at the moment. Feelings brewing between them that neither one even knew about yet. They both knew the night before was wonderful and wishing they were still there, but now it was back to reality and no one knew exactly what that was now.

"I should probably get dressed and start breakfast." Rose spoke up as she wrapped a sheet over her and crawled out of bed. Dave just cleared his throat. "Yeah. I should probably go wake up the rest of the group." He agreed as he slipped his shirt over his head.

Rose just stood there with the sheet wrapped around her and stared as he made his way over to the door. "Dave…" She started but he just shook his head and walked out of the room. Rose closed her eyes and fell back on to the bed. "Oh…" Was all she could say as she ran her hands over face.

**X-x-x-X**

Dave stood at her door-way and just rested his head against the wall. He gritted his teeth and pounded a fist lightly against the wall before he walked aimlessly into the sitting room. Everyone was still asleep. Everybody had moved every which way and had no sign of waking up anytime soon. Forgetting about what he was going to do, Dave walked up the stairs and into his room. He sighed to himself as he let himself plop on to his bed.

What the hell now? …

**X-x-x-X**


	13. Chapter 13

Rose finished making breakfast and just stood there silently in the kitchen. Too many emotions running through her and not knowing what half of them meant to her. The look on Dave's face before he walked out of her bedroom, was stuck in her brain…it wasn't hurt or disappointment, but somewhat of a look that told her that he was expecting her reaction.

"Just go talk to him, Rose." She said out loud to herself.

Taking a deep breath, she threw the dish rag into the sink before she made her way through the room of sleeping bodies. Focused on what she was going to say, she didn't notice the one female body that was missing amongst the others.

"Okay." She stated as she wiped her hands off on the pair of jeans, she'd thrown on that morning.

All they had to do was talk about it and everything would be fine. Just in the little time, she had come to care a lot about Dave and didn't want one night to ruin the friendship that they had started. She raised her fist to the door and knocked softly.

No answer.

Rose knocked again. Her head tilted when she heard what sounded like voices talking. He must have the radio on and couldn't hear the knocking. Swallowing, she grabbed the door knob and slowly creaked the door open.

"Dave I…" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw the reason why no one answered the door.

Rebecca being the one who saw Rose first, squealed in embarrassment as she threw the sheet over herself. Dave lifted her off of him as he hopped off the bed to slip his pants on.

"Rose it's…" He started, but was cut off by the door slamming and the sound of footsteps down the stairs.

He sighed. What the hell had he just done? There was no intention of doing what he just did with Rebecca, but being the stubborn male that he was…his emotions took over instead of thinking with his head.

"Dave. You coming back to bed?" Rebecca cooed as she slipped of the sheet.

Dave turned to her and was going to say something, but just responded by leaving her alone to go after Rose. Rebecca pouted at the closed door and just tried to figure out what had just happened.

**X-x-x-X**

Dave found her in the kitchen, trying to occupy herself with the dishes. He just stood there staring at her until she finally sensed his presence.

"I made breakfast already if you're hungry." She said looking blankly at him before she turned back around and continued the task at hand.

Dave sighed as he reached around to grab her arm. "Rose. It wasn't what it looked like." He started.

Rose whipped around to face him. "What is the meaning of that statement? Because every guy seems to use it whenever he gets caught." Her expression turned serious as she brushed past him.

Dave snickered at her attitude. Grabbing her arm, he forcefully dragged her out threw the back door. He stopped when they were far enough from being heard.

She pulled her arm out of his grasp. "Don't touch me." She shot at him as she stalked off towards the beach. She took a couple of deep breaths to keep herself in check. There was no way a man was going to break her spirit down…even if it was a man she had feelings for.

"I was just pissed off, Rose. That's all that was." Dave started again as he caught up to her once again.

Rose let out a sarcastic laugh. "_Real_ good excuse. Never heard that one before."

Dave gritted his teeth. "Why are you so pissed about it anyways? It's not like we're couple or anything." He pointed out in the rudest way possible.

Rose turned to him. "Yeah. You're right. We aren't a couple, but how do you think that makes a woman feel who you just slept with the night before, finds you in bed with another woman the next morning?" She waved her hands and shook her head. "No. Never mind, don't answer that."

Dave grabbed her arm before she could walk away. "Do not walk away from me, Rose." He ordered before he pulled her in front of him. "I'm sorry." He apologized as his eyes found hers. "But you chose him and even though I know it wasn't the right thing to do, there's nothing I can do to take it back." Loosening the grip on her arm, he found his hand caressing her cheek.

Rose found herself turning into his touch. "I was going up to talk to you…" She started. "to tell you that I didn't regret what happened last night…" She cursed herself for the single tear that fell. He started to speak, but she didn't let him. "and how I didn't want it to ruin the relationship we hade made since you've been here…but now I don't even know." She finished as she brushed his hand away.

"Rose…" He swallowed. "I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say."

Rose nodded in agreement. "I figured that much." She stated as she started to walk away. He said her name again and she turned back around. "And to make one thing clear, I didn't choose anyone…but after this, I think I know who I can trust."

Dave didn't stop her this time. He just watched as she stalked off back towards the Inn. Her last comment hit him like a knife in the back.

Probably the greatest night of his life was ruined and the only person he could blame was himself.

**X-x-x-X**


	14. Chapter 14

The next couple of days were awkward to say the least. Rose and Dave hadn't said more than a couple of words to each other since that morning. He'd tried to explain himself again, but she never gave him a chance…because well, she just didn't want to hear anymore of the excuses that he would come up with. Men were all the same. She didn't know why she didn't tell herself that from the beginning…as for Randy, who knows what would happen between them, but for right now he was with her and she with him.

Randy came up behind her and placed a gentle kiss on her neck. "Hey you."

Rose smirked and looked up from the book she was reading. "Hey to you too." She watched as he hopped over the couch to take a seat next to her.

"What you doing?" He asked as he peered over her shoulder.

Rose held the book to her chest. "Just catching up on some reading."

"Sounds nice." He stated as his lips started to leave a trail of kiss over her shoulder.

Rose tilted her head in response. "Randy …" She started.

"Hmm." He managed to mumble.

She started to protest, but quickly shut her mouth when she felt his hand trail up her thigh. This isn't what she wanted to be doing considering the fact, that just a couple of days ago she was in bed with one of his friends…but, hell having a guy wanting to seduce you wasn't exactly something you wanted to bypass.

"You are interrupting a very good part in the book." She stated as he tilted her head back.

"Am I?" He stated in-between kisses.

"Mm Hmm." She mumbled as the book slowly slipped out of her fingers.

Grabbing that free hand, Randy trailed a kiss up her jaw and finally ended at her lips. He waited for her to let out a breathless moan before he let their lips meet for a steamy kiss. Gently pushing her down on the couch, Randy found himself lying on top of her as they continued their quick rendezvous on the couch.

Rose felt herself rise to his touch and let her hands graze under his shirt, just as she felt herself reach to take off his shirt, a cough could be heard in the background. Both she and Randy looked up to see Dave standing there with Rebecca.

"I thought that's why we had rooms." Dave commented snidely as he grabbed Rebecca's hand to lead her over to the opposite couch.

Randy had already found himself on the other side of the couch while Rose nervously pushed at her hair. It just had to be him to walk in on them. She flicked her eyes up at him…and that stupid smirk that he gives…she should've slapped it off him when she had the chance to.

"Well, when someone says they're going to be gone all night…we expect just that." She snapped towards him as she reached down to pick up her book.

Dave gritted his teeth as he wrapped his arm around Rebecca, who just sat there quietly with a smile on her face. Knowing that there had been something going on with Dave and Rose, she couldn't be more happier that something like this would happen…all in all, it just brought Mr. Dave Bautista that much closer to her.

"Now is that any way to speak to your guests, Rose?" The way her name slipped off his tongue just annoyed her that much more.

Rose gave a sarcastic smile. "No it isn't. Randy, would you like to continue this is in my bedroom or yours?"

Randy coughed a smile. "How about a nice dinner out and then we'll decide that?" He suggested as he couldn't help but be amused at the look on his friend's face.

"That sounds great." She looked down at her clothes. "Casual dinner sound good?" Randy just nodded as he stood to take her hand. "Help yourselves guests." She directed towards the twosome sitting on the couch.

Dave snickered behind their back as he grabbed Rebecca's hand practically pulling her off the couch. "Let's make it a double date than." He shouted grabbing everyone's attention.

Rose sighed as she and Randy turned back to see them too closely behind. "Treat your lady to some alone time, Dave. It would be the proper thing to do." Rose knew what he was doing and she hated that it was pissing her off.

"Oh, there is always time for that…isn't that right babe?" Dave questioned as he slightly tilted his head to look at her.

Rebecca just smiled and nodded her head. "Of course. Double dates are always fun."

_Babe? Did he just call her babe?_ "Randy and I would like to spend a night alone considering the fact that we got so rudely interrupted."

Randy laughed. "It's alright Rose. Like Dave said, there's always time for that." He reached down to place a quick kiss on her cheek. "Don't worry it'll be fun."

_Yeah. Fun._ Rose just tilted her head before she turned back around and let him lead her out the door with the other twosome not too far behind. Not being able to help it, she let herself look over her shoulder and found Dave's eyes on her. She sent a glare his way before turning back around and letting Randy's arm wrap around her waist.

Dave watched the couple from behind and couldn't help but grimace at her laugh while Randy gave her playful kiss on the lips. Holding on to Rebecca's hand tightly he slipped into Rose's backseat and waited for a night that was probably going to be anything but boring.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-X**


	15. Chapter 15

Dave watched as her fingers gripped themselves around the bottle filled with alcohol. His own entangled with Rebecca's at the moment. Her laugh and smile had been directed towards Randy the whole night. Not even one word had been for him or his date. Pissed off and irritated is what he was. The same hand that she'd drank with, now brushed gently over Randy's cheek. 

"How about we go dancing?" Rebecca's voice echoed in his ear.

Rose and Randy looked away from each other to stare. "Doesn't that sound fun?" Rose surprisingly answered, making Dave quirk an eyebrow. Rose noticed it. "What? Don't think a goody girl like me would like to have any fun?" She quirked her own eyebrow.

Dave's mouth curved into a smirk. "Not at all. I think you've proved me wrong already once before." He said reminding her of the night they shared their first kiss. "If Orton is game, then so am I."

Randy signaled for the check. "Let's do it." He simply stated as Rose directed a glare towards Dave. With a smile the waitress handed Randy the check and walked off. "Ready to go then?" He questioned around the table as he pulled out his wallet.

Rose was out of the booth first. "Ready." She answered simply as she waited for Randy to take her hand. She smiled when he did and made no attempt to look back.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

The club was crowded and loud as it should be when the foursome walked in. Rose broke off from the group when she made a quick stop to say hello to Mike. He greeted her with a quick kiss and hug, before he was off to mingle with the rest. She found her way through the people and found the table where Dave only sat for the moment. She could just take another direction, but he's eyes had already found her. Holding her own, Rose crossed over and took a seat across from him. The two sat in silence until Dave spoke.

"Your boyfriend left to get drinks." He informed as her eyes turned to look at him.

All Rose did was nod. "Rebecca?" She even grimaced to herself as she spoke the name.

Dave noticed it. "As you women put it, she went to go powder her nose." A smile formed soon after and had Rose rolling her eyes. "Don't hesitate your hatred for the woman. It's only written all over your face." The smirk soon faded when she let out a choked laugh.

"Do I hesitate?" She paused to shake her head. "Damn. I thought I was better than that." This time it was she who held the smirk on her face. "I'll try and make more of an effort when she returns." Randy showed up at the table and her eyes moved from Dave to him.

"I didn't know what you guys wanted." Randy started as he put a beer in front of her. "So I just got us all beer. Hope that's alright?" He gave that quick smirk as he wrapped an arm around Rose's waist.

Dave tipped the beer forward. "It'd be your lady that would have a problem with it." He took a sip now as her eyes found his again.

"His lady is all but fine with it." Rose brought the bottle to her lips and took a nice good sip from it. Her eyes found themselves looking over Dave's shoulder as Rebecca made her way over. "Let's see if your lady would have a problem with it." She indicated with her bottle as Rebecca took the seat next to Dave.

Rebecca placed a kiss on Dave's cheek before she turned towards the table. Rose had to hold in the laugh that wanted to burst out when she saw the look on her face. It was short of scowl, but more of grimace as she picked up the bottle to study it.

"I really don't drink beer." She directed her eyes towards the male behind Rose.

Randy only cocked an eyebrow. "You seemed to like it the other day on the beach."

Rebecca opened and closed her mouth. The only reason she'd drank that day was in attempt to seduce the male beside her. She let out a nervous laugh and she took a hesitant drink out of the bottle.

Rose cleared her throat as she tipped her head up to look at Randy. "Dance?" She asked with only one simple word. Randy took another sip before setting it on the table.

"That is what we came here to do." He grabbed her hand and lead her out into the swarm of people out on the dance floor, leaving the other twosome alone in silence.

Rebecca turned towards Dave. "I really only meant that I only drink beer on occasion." She attempted to explain herself as Dave guzzled down his own. As if he didn't hear her, he reached over and guzzled down the rest of what Randy had left. "Dave?" She said his name when she got no response from him.

Dave could all but taste her as he reached over to take what she'd left. And he did. He slammed the bottle on the table, making Rebecca jump at his action. The only thing that came out of him was grunt before he grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the dance floor. He'd be damned if he let her get to him like she did…like she was.

X-x-x-x-x-x-X

Rose saw them. She'd did her best to keep focus on Randy and his hands all but seducing her on the dance floor, but all was kind of hard when Dave and Rebecca had some how managed their way next to them. She knew what he was doing. Asshole. Sexy asshole at that. A smirk crossed her face when his eyes found hers again. She watched as he hands all but devoured Rebecca and somehow had kept her calm. In return she flicked an eyebrow and tipped her head to give Randy a seductive kiss. When she broke it, she turned and only saw Rebecca standing there with frown directed towards her. A simple shrug is what she gave her before she grabbed Randy's hand to lead him off the dance floor.

"If you'd given me the signal, I would've taken you right there in front of everyone." Randy commented as they found their way back to the table. Rebecca had gone off in a huff to search for her date and that all but pleasured Rose. "It seems like someone was thirsty." Randy grabbed her attention as he held up the empty bottles. "I'll go grab us another." Rose grabbed his hand before he turned to go.

"I'll be headed to the ladies' room. Don't wonder off." She gave a smirk before they both went their separate ways. She spotted Rebecca, flushed sitting at the end of the bar. Poor girl. She looked beyond defeated. An eyebrow raised in curiosity of wanting to know where Dave had disappeared to. In that moment of time, when she headed towards the restroom, she got her answer when a hand grabbed her arm and pushed her hard up against the wall.

"I know what you are trying to do, Rose." He all but spat at her. "I hate you for it." His grip got tighter when the only thing she did was smile. "You think it's funny? Getting back at me for what I did with Rebecca?" He watched her roll her eyes at him.

"Don't give yourself too much credit, Bautista." She spat back using his last name. "I came to use the ladies' room, now let me go." Trying to take her hand back, his grip only tightened around her wrist. She could all but feel the bruises forming already. "Damn it, Dave. I said let go!"

Dave's lips plunged on hers and Rose could've done nothing to stop it. Managing to pull herself back, she reached back her free hand and slapped him hard. The two only stood and looked at each other before it was Rose's turn to plunge her lips on his.

"Not here." She spoke breathlessly against his lips. Dave curved a smirk as he took a step back. Rose turned her head when a group of women filed out of the bathroom. She all but blinked when Dave grabbed her hand to drag her over and into the now empty bathroom. "Dave. Damn it. No." She said in a harsh whisper as she turned to go. He didn't let her.

"You're not walking away from me. Not this time." He said just as harsh as he pulled her into one of the bathroom stalls. He covered her mouth when she went to speak. "Shut up. Please, just shut up." He stated before removing his hand.

Rose tilted her head and smirked. "Hmm." She looked up and over her surroundings. "Sex in a bathroom stall. Aren't you the romantic one?" Dave went to laugh, but she covered his mouth this time. "This is a ladies' room. You would need to be quiet."

Dave slapped her hand away as their lips found each other again. Her legs wrapped around him so perfectly, it had a moan escaping from deep inside his throat. The sound of people entering and exiting was unheard by the both of them. If anything to them, they were the only two in that moment of time.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X


	16. Chapter 16

_A very shortness of a chapter. Though, I think you'll enjoy it anyways._

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Rose found herself being seduced again later on that night. Not by Dave though. _I am such a fucking whore._ She let out a soft moan as his mouth devoured hers. Her body rose to his touch as his hand ran up her thigh. Definitely different from Dave. But damn it, just as good. Why couldn't one have been better than the other? _Son of a bitch._

"Randy…" She softly moaned his name when his hand found her.

Randy let himself smirk as he watched her body respond to him. Did no one think that he knew what had been going between this woman and his friend? That was just fine if they didn't. It would just make it all that more fun. He knew she was enjoying him, nothing had told him otherwise. Doing away with the rest of their clothes, Randy continued to tease and pleasure her.

"I want you Rose." He whispered against her mouth as he threw her legs around his waist.

Rose bit her lip feeling him against her. "Take me." She whispered back as her fingernails started to dig into his back. "Take me Randy…" She repeated as her eyes flicked open to look into his.

Randy hadn't wanted to hear anything else and took no hesitation to her order. He felt her nails scratch against his skin and couldn't have felt better. "Keep those eyes on me beautiful." He stated making an order of his own. And Rose did just what she was told.

Hypnotic. That's what it felt like as she stared into those eyes of his that had changed from blue to gray in an instant. He kissed her hard and with the utmost passion anyone person could give. Her head fell back as her fingers took leverage on his hair. She called out his name repeatedly. He did the same. When they'd both reached their peak, the two just laid there. Nothing but the sound of their gasping breaths could be heard.

"Oh wow." Rose finally let out as Randy rolled over on to his back. "That was um…"

"Fantastic." Randy smirked as they turned their heads to look at each other.

_Fucking fantastic. God, I am so screwed. Literally._ "Yeah. You could definitely say that." Rose kept the smirk on her face as Randy ran his finger up and down her curves. "You seriously don't have a girlfriend back home?" She joked a little as a chuckle escaped.

"Not even one. Hard to believe, huh?" He chuckled himself as Rose playfully rolled her eyes. "And you seriously don't have a boyfriend?" He questioned her.

Rose shook her head. "Not even one. Hard to believe, huh?" She spoke mocking the man beside her.

"Very." He stated before he pulled her on top of him. "Can I be your boyfriend, Rose?" He asked seriously as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

_Oh, damn it._ "I kind of thought you already were." She let herself smirk as she straddled him.

Randy gave his own smirk as his hands moved to rest on her hips. "Just making sure."

Rose bit her bottom lip in a seductive way as she lowered her head. "I want you to show me exactly how it is you treat your girlfriend." Her lips whispered as she tugged lightly on his ear.

Randy couldn't help the moan that had escaped. "I'll show you all that and more, darling." He stated before he picked her up and roughly threw her back on to the bed.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

_I'm not sure yet if I'll change the rating to M in the near future. Should I or shouldn't I? _


	17. Chapter 17

_Psssh. It's been a long ass while since I've updated this story. My bad. lol. I just seriously had no complete idea of where I wanted to take this story. I somewhat do now, so I'll be updating it more often again._

_Anywho, hope you all enjoy!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Rose just stared at the breakfast in front of her. No one had yet even attempted to start a morning conversation. Randy and Dave sat on either side of Rose. To say that it was awkward, would very well be considered an understatement. Rose sighed as she picked at her food. Clearly wanting to escape the situation, the woman scooted her chair back and stood. Not acknowledging any of the men at the table, Rose left her plate by the sink and retreated back to her room. She'd clearly underestimated the deep shit hole she'd gotten herself into. Slipping inside into the still unmade bedroom, Rose let her robe fall to the floor. She knew a bath wouldn't help the current situation, but it would just have to do for now, until she at least figured something out. Anything.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

John and Paul stared on quietly as the other two men stared each other down. If looks were to kill, both would've been clearly gone and dead by now. Paul cleared his throat. "So?"

"Yeah. We got any plans going for today?" John added when the silence stood.

Dave and Randy slowly averted their eyes away from each other as they looked at John and Paul. "Whatever you guys want to do, is good with me." Randy finally answered as he sat back coolly in his chair.

"Same here." Dave conceded.

Paul rolled his eyes at the situation. "Seriously, are you two going to talk about whatever the hell is going on or are you just going to sit there and pout at each other?"

Randy simply shrugged. "I have nothing to talk about. Dave?" He said straying his eyes over back to the big man. "No problem here right?"

Dave slowly shook his head. "No problem at all."

John stood from his chair now. "Fucking great. We have, what like a couple of more weeks here and these two have managed to screw themselves over for the same woman. If you guys don't get this straightened out, I'll fucking talk to Rose myself." John lectured before he left the kitchen, leaving the other three men to stare on.

"Agreed." Was all Paul said before he followed the other male out.

Dave and Randy both had their eyes down. "I eyed her first." Randy mumbled.

"I fucked her first." Dave mumbled back.

Randy wore a smirk as he looked up again. "I fucked her last."

The sound of a woman clearing her throat had both men turning their heads towards the entrance way. "So, is this all it is? A fucking competition." She folded her arms across her chest and stared.

Dave and Randy both held their jaw open, but nothing close to words came out. "It's not what you think Rose." Dave finally spoke as he stood. She held out her hand when he made an attempt to step toward her.

"I don't think so." She shook her head. "I cannot believe I fell for both of your acts." The tears threatened, but she didn't let them spill. With one last look at the two men, Rose turned heel and ran out of the house.

Dave turned back toward Randy. "I should fucking kill you right now."

Randy flicked an amused eyebrow. "Me? You're more stupid than I thought." Dave glared. "The woman was in love with you a long ass time ago, but you did nothing about it. I was just the one who was gladly there to comfort her." Dave's expression turned into a solemn one. "If anyone's the asshole, it's you." With that, Randy followed the woman out of the house in attempt to catch up with her.

Dave was left standing there in silence. What the hell was going on?

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Rose saw the male running towards the car. She made an attempt to drive off, but he'd already hopped into the passenger seat. "Get the fuck out of my car." She ordered through the dark sunglasses.

Randy made no attempt to move. "Rose, I am really sorry for what you heard in there."

"Sorry? Really?"

"Rose, come on. Dave and I were just in the middle of an argument and things got out of hand."

Rose licked her lips as she sat back in her seat. "I'm not just a fucking piece of ass Orton. You got that?"

Randy nodded. "I never once thought that Rose." Rose made an attempt to respond but he cut her off. "Look, I know how you feel about Dave." The woman turned her head. "That still doesn't change the fact of how I feel about you."

"Randy…" She started when she caught sight of the other male exiting the house. The memory of catching him with Rebecca flooded back into her mind for some reason. Why did he have to make everything so confusing and hard for her? She shook her head as she started the car. Only two more weeks and they'd be gone out of her life. Things could go back to normal. She needed normal. No more complicated. "You coming or going?" She questioned the male with a cold tone.

"Just try and force me out of this car." Randy stated as he reached over to pull down her shades to rest on the bridge of her nose. She cursed him for making her stare into those icy blues' of his. She sighed. No sane woman would ever be able to say no after one look from him.

Rose just slipped her sunglasses back on. "Don't expect me to be good company."

Randy smiled knowing she'd soften toward him a little. She saw it too and frowned.

_Two more weeks._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_


	18. Chapter 18

_This story probably only has a couple of chapters left in it. That will only five other stories I have to update. lol._

_Hope you enjoy the read! _

_And let_'_s hope FF get _'s _back to normal soon! Sheesh!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Rose couldn't have been more than happy that they were leaving today. She was beyond wanting to go back to normal. She really hadn't talked to either men since that day, two weeks ago. Other than small talk, she could've really cared less if they wanted to talk to her or not. She knew she was at fault for all this drama put in her life, but she'd deal with that in due time. Right now, all she wanted was for them to get in their car and drive off.

"You guys got everything?" She directed the question toward John. The only male that seemed sane, out of the four. John gave a simple smile and nodded.

"I've got a scatter brain. So, if anything is left behind, it's probably mine." Paul put in as he threw a gym bag over his shoulder.

Rose smiled at that. Paul was cute. It was a shame she didn't get to talk to him that much. He was either asleep or out getting drunk. That sounded bad to anyone else, but Paul easily pulled off the lifestyle. "I've got your address."

Paul smirked now as he crossed over to give her a hug. "I might just leave something on purpose then." He gave a wink as he pulled away. "Really though, thank you for everything Rose. We enjoyed our stay." He eyed the two silent men standing by the door. "I'm sorry that those two men had to ruin us ever being able to come back here." Dave and Randy just stared unfazed.

Rose gave a light chuckle. "You're always welcome, Paul." She didn't say it, but she directed a look to John too, as she said it. All four men had caught on to it too.

"Are we ready to go now? Or you two going to continue your little small talk?" Randy practically wined. Rose just rolled her eyes at the male. She didn't know why he'd been so bitter toward her. He'd been the one to try and apologize for everything. Now, he and Dave wanted to act like everything had been her fault.

"You guys better get going. Traffic is always crazy around here." She said it as she hugged John and Paul for the second time that evening. "Be safe." She ordered politely.

Paul and John gave one last wave, before they followed the other two males out the door. Rose gave one final sigh as she fell back onto the couch. Dave hadn't even said a word to anyone that morning. They were going back to their normal lives and I'm sure everyone included was happy about that. No more drama.

At least for a while.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Rose paced back and forth on the living room floor as her mother stared on. Surprisingly, not long after the four men had left, the two had reconciled their differences. Having a long talk about any and everything they'd been holding in. Rose could at least breathe a sigh of relief over that situation. Cause the current one, she'd gotten herself into, put all the others to shame.

"How long has it been?" Her mother asked as she continued to watch her daughter go back and forth.

Rose held a palm to her forehead. "I don't know. All I know, is that I was supposed to start two weeks ago, and now, it's going on three." Rose stopped finally and looked at her mom. "I can't be pregnant. Not right now. And not in this kind of situation."

Christina stood and grabbed her daughter's hand. "Everything is going to be fine, Rose. No matter how the situation decides to go." Rose just nodded as she licked her lips. "Has it been ten minutes yet?" Rose swallowed as she looked at the clock on the wall. When she nodded, Christina led her daughter back into the bathroom where Rose's fait awaited her.

Rose closed her eyes as she entered the bathroom. "I don't think I want to look." Christina squeezed her daughter's hand in assurance. "Please Mom, you read it for me." Placing a hand over her eyes, Rose took a deep breath and waited for whatever her mother had to tell her.

Christina grabbed the little white stick and sighed. Rose let out a grown when she heard it. "I guess I'll have to wait for some Grandbabies then." Rose opened her eyes and stared. "You're not pregnant, Rose. It's negative." Rose had a see for herself and pressed a hand to her stomach.

"It's not that I'll ever have children. Just not right now. Not under the circumstances."

Christina just nodded her head and smiled. "You were always too mature for your age." The palm of her hand patted Rose's cheek as she said it. "I'm sorry again, for everything that happened."

Rose just shook her head and smiled. "All is forgiven now. I really couldn't have done this without you." The two ladies shared a quick hug, before retreating back out into the living room. "Well, after that little adventure, I think we both could use a good meal." Christina started toward the kitchen when Rose grabbed her hand. "I mean a meal that we don't have to cook."

Christina sighed and nodded. "So glad you said that."

Rose laughed as she locked arms with her mother. "Everything is going to be okay now, huh?"

Christina looked at her daughter and gave a nod of approval. "Now, that would be a positive."

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

For David Bautista, everything could be considered back to normal. Like the summer had never happened. He didn't know if he should be happy about that or not. Either way, if had even tried to forgot about the happenings of the past couple of months, he couldn't. She still bore heavily on his mind. Everyday, to be exact. It was actually annoying at times.

What had been more annoying though, was the newly given information he'd gotten from Mike Mizanin. Yes, he was trying to keep up with any and everything he could about Rose. Stalker like, maybe? The big male shrugged at that. Probably, but that wouldn't stop him none the less. He'd be lying though, if he said he wasn't just looking for an excuse to go back and see her again.

Mike had been a nice guy that night he'd met him at the club, and having grabbed a business card, Dave had said why not and gave it a shot. Mike had gladly accepted Dave's phone calls. Even the blonde male knew the situation between Dave and Rose. The situation that both parties seemed to be oblivious to or just didn't want to deal with. To get to the point, Mike had given Dave some out of the blue news about Rose. All Dave could do right now, was decide if he should book a plane in a hurry or just call the woman to confirm everything herself. Would she even talk to him?

"What are going to do?" Paul had been the only other person, Dave had told.

Dave sighed as he leaned his head against the steering wheel. "I seriously don't know." He sighed again. "What if she isn't pregnant though?" He looked at his friend now. "It could've just been a scare. And me going all the way over there, certainly wouldn't help anything."

Paul just gave a mindless shrug. "It's up to you, buddy." He paused. "But all I have to ask, is what if she is?" The two men just stared at each other in silence as Dave fought with himself to make a decision already. "Whatever you do, Dave. Just don't regret it." Paul made sure to add.

Dave just nodded as he swallowed hard. "I know what I have to do." He started the car again. "I just don't know if I'll regret it or not."

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	19. Chapter 19

_So, here is the last and final chapter to this story! All I have to say is F-I-N-A-L-L-Y. It took me long enough, right? loll. Anywhoo, I hope everyone who has read/reviewed, has enjoyed the story. I might do some kind of prologue, maybe not, but we'll see. Enjoy the last chapter, and as always, I thank **you** the readers for the support!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Rose tossed the luggage into the backseat of her car. Where was she going? There was no answer. She didn't even know. But she _would_ end up somewhere. Taking a road trip had always been one of those long distant dreams for her. It's right at the top of your list, but thinking full well that you would never have the time or money to actually do so. Yet, with some encouragement from her mother, here she was. And truthfully? She couldn't have been more happy. But too bad that smile of hers had to be instantly turned into a frown.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Her thoughts interpreted out loud as he walked toward her.

Dave looked down at the ground, even though his eyes were already hidden. "I didn't come all this way to fight with you." He said it quietly, but the warning of the tone, was still indeed there.

Rose sighed and just waved her hands, showing a sign of defeat. "No, of course you didn't. Why would you? I don't think I've heard a word out of you. Since what? Oh yes, the last time you were in my bed." She was being totally obnoxious, but who could really blame her? The man standing in front of her, had just stopped talking to her, without any reason, but yet has the gull to show up at her home, for a reason she didn't know yet. And she really didn't care either. Or did she?

Dave took off the sunglasses in a not so intrigued manner. "I don't have to go over this with you. I came here for a reason." Rose looked at him unimpressed. "Are you pregnant?" He came out with it, no hesitation whatsoever. He received a slap to the face in return.

"You fucking ignorant bastard. Everything is about you, isn't it?" Dave whipped his head around, the palm of his right hand placed over his stinging cheek. "No, I'm not pregnant. But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Would I fucking be here, if I did?

Rose threw her purse and keys into the front seat and let herself lean up against the car. Her day had been officially ruined. She knew, she should have left early. "Of course you would. Just to rub it in my face." Dave's jaw tightened angrily. "Because if you would've heard that I was pregnant, you wouldn't be standing in front of me right now, you'd be off running away, just like you did this past summer." He stayed quiet. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Dave sighed as he rested his hands on his hips. He shook his head profusely as he turned away from her. "Okay. You're not pregnant. That's all I wanted to know."

She watched as he started to make way toward his car. "Totally right on the mark." It was her turn to give a shake of the head. "You just wanted to come and ruin my day, so yours could be perfectly fine and dandy." He still hadn't turned to look at her, but had stopped walking. "I can't believe I ever let myself fall in love with such an insensitive bastard."

Now, he did turn back around. "Did you just say, you love me?"

"Loved." Rose corrected. "Past tense." A long silent pause fell between them, before Rose finally spoke up again. "I don't have time for this." She sighed. "I just don't."

"Rose."

"Bye Dave."

"No."

Rose looked down at the hand that grabbed her arm. "Please don't do this." It wasn't harsh. Just a silent plea of not wanting to get hurt again. He didn't listen though, because the next thing she knew, his lips were on hers. An exaggerated moan was the only response she could give. After the kiss, Rose looked up at him sadly. "You got what you came for, why are you doing this?"

Dave cupped her face in his hands. "I didn't get you back yet."

"Dave." Rose all but pleaded as the taste of him lingered on her lips. "You already chose the fate of our relationship a long time ago."

"What else did you want me to do, Rose? How was I supposed to compete with you fucking one of my best friends?" He could've sworn he heard her hiss.

Rose threw up her arms. "Okay yeah. It's all my fault."

"I'm being serious, Rose."

Rose stayed quiet as she took a step back from him. "Rebecca." Was all she gave.

And all of a sudden, something finally clicked with Dave. "This whole mess started because of _her_?" Rose just gave an "are you really asking me that" expression. "She meant nothing to me, Rose."

"But she was good enough to fuck? Come on Dave, I'm not stupid."

Dave just shook his head. "We never once did anything like that."

Rose tried to find the lack of truth in the statement, but couldn't. It really had been all her fault. "God, I'm so stupid." Rose saw the amused look on her ex-lover's face. "This really isn't a time for humor."

"Oh, but I think it is."

"Fuck you."

"Been there, done that."

"I hate you."

"Ditto."

Finally, a smirk was given. "You came all the way over here, just to annoy me, didn't you?"

"A little. But I was hoping I'd get to do something else too."

Rose watched him take that step toward her. "But you did that already."

"Just shut up and let me kiss you again."

Rose playfully rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
